Danny Phantom goes to my High School!
by Easternbluebird
Summary: After a year of constant fighting, Danny's Parents come up with the idea of letting the ghosts get jobs and go to school so that the two species could get along better. But will that mean that Danny has to go to school as Phantom?
1. It's a ghost invasion!

**You excited? Cause EasternBlueBird is writing more! Sometimes I make random, and bad, plot bunnies. This one is kinda decent so I decided to publish it. I have a lot of Ideas for this story but I am not really sure what to use and what not to. I am pretty sure how to categorize this. for now, I will just call it a general genre. and the updates will be more sporadic. If you wanna give ideas about different things I can do with Danny, Sam, Tuck, Paulina, ect. then feel free to give me advice. Seriously guys, this story can be driven by you guys**

**Okay so this story takes place a little out of order from my little Danny Phantom series. Proven Wrong and Tablets of Destiny has happened but they don't mention anything from either of those two events since I haven't finished ToD (Tablets of Destiny). I am PRETTY sure that this is before D-stabilized but not positive… anyways I hope you like it!**

I flew high in the sky enjoying a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the wind was blowing a soft breeze, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky or a ghost in sight. Well except for me. All in all, it was a pretty nice day. For the first time since the ghosts started showing up, almost everyone was outside. Some people looked up at me and smiled. Some just frowned at me and one even flipped me off. But those people couldn't bother me today. Nothing could ruin my day!

And when I thought that is when I heard on a tv that apparently there was a town meeting soon, and all ghosts that were around were supposed to be there. I shrugged and started to fly toward the town hall. I spotted my parents on the stage and smiled at them. They gave me a small smile than returned to looking out in the crowd. At the beginning of summer, I had told my parents the truth about me being Danny Phantom. Actually, Mom figured it out by herself and Dad found out soon after. After Mom and Dad found out, they started working towards the ghost/human relationship. So far improvements have been made. They said that today was going to be the day that the two species would finally integrate.

I floated invisibly above the crowd with many other ghosts. I could sense Johnny 13, Kitty, Ember, Skulker, Spectra, the box ghost, Technus, Youngblood, and a quite a few more ghosts I didn't know. Basically all of my enemies were here, great.

The mayor, Vasquez, cleared his voice and started to talk, "All of the ghosts here please show yourselves. I promise to you we won't hurt you. We want to build a closer relationship to the ghosts of this town."

Some of the ghosts in the air shifted nervously but didn't turn visible. I decided to take the lead and willed myself to be seen. The crowd below me gasped. Then my "Phan" club screamed and sighed. I could feel my cheeks redden. One after another, the ghosts followed suit. Eventually all of the ghosts were shown.

"Is that all of the ghosts," The mayor asked the specters in the sky. I nodded in affirmative, "Okay then, we shall start the meeting with Jack Fenton, our ghost expert."

My dad walked up to the stand. I resisted the urge to face palm and hoped for the best. While walking to the stand he tripped and shouted loudly. Many people and ghosts laughed and resisting the urge to groan became a lot harder. Finally making it to the stand, Dad smiled his big, bright smile and spoke in a loud voice while reading off a note card.

"Hello citizens of Amity Park! We've come here to discuss the re-" Dad squinted at the card while snickers began to be heard, "RELATIONSHIP! Yeah that is the word- between Ghosts and Humans. We have decided that in order to really bring these two species together, we must in- incooooorpor… ate (This was just painful…) the ghosts into our daily lives."

Incorporate the ghosts into our daily lives? Does that mean ghosts will be getting jobs? And going to school? Oh no, Mom said that I'll be helping big time with the interspecies relationship for the next year. That doesn't mean- I decided to find out by duplicating myself and asking her. I made an invisible copy of myself (it's so cool that I can do that now!) and flew down to Mom.

"I'm guessing I'll have to be a big part of this 'incorporation', won't I," I asked Mom. Mom nodded her head slightly and walked to the stand to take over the meeting. I groaned silently and merged my two halves. Mom continued to talk about how Ghosts could be getting jobs, buying houses, and going to school.

"Now, people will have to keep an eye on the ghosts at all times until we consider them trustworthy. The consideration will be case by case and until then, they will have to wear these bracelets when doing their job or going to school," Dad held up a glowing bracelet, "It will short out all powers. We won't force you to be involved in this project but you can't stay in Amity Park unless we know you won't hurt our citizens. So, who would like to become a part of making the first steps to a friendship with Ghosts and Humans?"

I sighed, I guess that's my cue to enter and be the trendsetter. I put on a brave and cocky mask then floated down to my mom. On the stand, there was a small blurb on a note card that my Mom apparently prepared for me. I read it while trying to look like I was making it up on the spot

"I would love to be help build the relationship between the two species," I paused to look down at the rest of the card, "And I would advice all of the other ghosts to do the same."

A cheer, mostly from my Phan club, erupted from the human crowd. The Mayor gave me a registration form and sent me back to the ghosts. Then there was a brief pause where nothing happened. I glanced over at Youngblood.

"You know, if this interspecies thing actually works and you're a part of it, you could be famous in the future," I whispered to the young boy. The currently pirate's eyes lit up with excitement. Youngblood flew down to get a registration form and the crowd cheered again. A few more ghosts I didn't recognize followed Youngblood.

"You know, I've always wanted to finish my senior year," Ember said then went down. Skulker followed his girlfriend but went to the job registration instead.

"Maybe I shall get a job that has to do with computers and be the hippest of my coworkers," Technus said as he went down.

"What do you say, Kitty? How about we become the coolest kids in Casper High?" Johnny said and pulled his girlfriend to the Humans.

"Yeah right, Danny Phantom will be going to Casper High," I mumbled glumly to no one.

**So how did you like it :) oh and PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS I AM BEGGING YOU!**


	2. The first stampede

**Okay every new character I write about I will put in parentheses the username of its maker. In case you're new here and you're wondering why people have oc'sits because I used to let you all give me them then I got too many and I used them way too much.**

**enjoy :)**

"Dude! You're attending Casper High as Phantom now?" Tucker yelled through the phone.

"Yeah, mom and dad think it'll help relieve the tension between the two species," I said to Tuck while I messaged Sam.

**Hey I saw you on the news, I wonder how this is gonna work out,** Sam messaged me.

**I don't know. But I do know this'll be an interesting year**, I wrote back.

"So why isn't Danny Fenton going to school anymore?" Tucker asked.

"My mom said that I'm going to live with my aunt and go to school there for a while," I told Tuck

"Just don't get like you did when you were popular that one time," Tucker replied, "That was annoying."

**Just don't become too full of yourself, **Danny, Sam wrote to me. Wow, for being so different my friends think similarly.

"Don't worry, I won't be a jerk. Though I think it'll be harder to hang out with you guys at school," I said to Tuck and wrote to Sam.

"You're right. A lot of girls are going to be all over you. You are so lucky," Tucker whined to me, "You know, Sam is going to be really jealous."

I felt my face get hotter, "Why would she get jealous, she's just my best friend."

Yeah right…

**That's alright. I'm sure this'll boost your reputation as Phantom. And we can always hangout at my house after school**, Sam wrote back to me. Her house? After school? That would be heaven, of course with Tucker along…

"Yeah right, bro," Tucker laughed loudly, "Stop denying that you two are lovebirds."

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS, OKAY," I yelled at Tucker then hung up the phone. I knew how the rest of the conversation would go from there, and I didn't feel like going down that road. I suddenly felt too hot to talk to Sam anymore.

**Yeah we'll have movie nights, the three of us. I have to go, bye,** I wrote to the love of my life. Ever since the beginning of eighth grade, I've had feelings for her. It wasn't until freshman year after I got my powers that I actually acknowledged those feelings. Now I'm stuck and I wish I could tell her but don't have the guts. God, I can fight the scariest ghosts out there but I couldn't talk to my best friend. What is wrong with me?

* * *

><p>I sighed in front of the steps of the High school. I came to school early so no one would bombard me at the door. Today was the first day back at high school. Sophomore year was going to be extremely different from freshman year since I no longer had to run out of classes or fight ghosts and I was going to be popular. I had always wanted to be popular, until that one day I was for a quick moment. It was fun to be liked by everyone and have all the a-listers talk to me but I realized that they were all gossipers. When they were all around each other, they were the sweetest people ever, but when one was split off from the group, gossip spread about that person. I had a feeling that I would be the one that everyone talked bad about.<p>

I tugged the bracelet on my arm. It wasn't the most comfortable band given the fact that it took away all of my powers. Gravity felt heavier than it did when I was even human, I couldn't use any attacks or shields, and I barely even had that glowing white aura around me. To fit in a bit more, I wore a black baggy shirt and jeans. The only ways you could tell me apart from the rest of the students were my white hair and unnatural green eyes. I guess I could wear sunglasses and a hat but I thought that was too much.

I sighed again then walked through the front door.

Apparently many people in the school predicted my move, since I was still attacked by almost a hundred people. I gave a small yelp when people started tearing up my clothes, pulling out my hair, and yelling if I would marry them. One girl I knew to be Katie was particularly violent.

"DANNY PHANTOM IS FUCKING MINE, SO BACK OFF!" Katie yelled as she stabbed Paulina in the shoulder with a pencil

"AHH! YOU DAMAGED MY FLAWLESS SKIN! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, HE IS MINE YOU BITCH!" the two Crazy Phan Girls grabbed different ends of my shirt and pulled up. I yelped again and tried to save my shirt from their claws.

Finally, Mr. Lancer Yelled through a microphone, "IF YOU DON'T GET AWAY FROM MR. PHANTOM, YOU WILL GET DETENTION!"

Like the red sea, the crowd instantly parted revealing me in my disheveled state. I sat on the ground, hair sticking out at awkward angles. My shirt was off and almost ruined with different scratch marks from girl's fingernails. I had some small cuts bleeding ectoplasm. All in all, I looked like I was stampeded.

"Now," Mr. Lancer said, "All of you will only approach Mr. Phantom if he authorizes it. If you won't leave him alone, I will be informed and hand you a detention."

The crowd of rapid students let out a groan and went to their lockers. The ghosts stayed for a second to look at me, amused. There were a lot of interesting ghosts at school. The blonde ghost near me looked fairly normal with her smiley face t-shirt. But her eyes stood out with the same acid green color as mine. (Jenna by HPMewmorpher). The next ghost teen had grey, spikey hair and looked like the track team's star player(Crash by MillionDollarNinja). The last one drew the most attention though. This girl had Bright long blue hair that framed her light blue face. The girl had a lot of blue and crazy make up on. She was wearing a royal blue suit jacket and a small skirt with fishnets on her legs. Her outfit was complete with high stilettos. (Cerulean by TheBlueVampireQueenOfAbiland)

Mr. Lancer came up to me and held out a hand. I gratefully accepted it and stood. I put my ruined shirt back on and flattened my hair.

"Hello Daniel Phantom, and welcome to Casper High. I'm sorry that your first impression wasn't that great," Lancer said. I'm guessing he had to talk to the other ghosts since he wasn't phased by my ghostly presence.

I smiled uneasily, "On no, I was kinda expecting that. Which is why I came earlier than I would normally, but I guess I didn't come early enough."

Lancer sighed and mumbled about the Phan Girls coming at the crack of dawn, he then said louder, "Here is your schedule and Locker number. If you want, I could show you to your locker and classes."

"No, that won't be necessary. I've been in this school before, whenever ghosts attack, so I pretty much know my way around," I said with a smile. Lancer left and I sighed. I walked to my locker, which was ironically my old locker, and started putting my books in it. Since I was a teen ghost with no money and 'no parents', the School paid for all of my books and supplies. I closed the door to my locker and found Paulina on the other side. I yelped for the third time today.

"Hey Danny Phantom," Paulina said, trying too hard to be seductive. She leaned on the locker next to mine with her arm awkwardly touching the top of the locker. She was trying to make her usual sexy smile that knocked out most boys, but she was too nervous, so it seemed like more of a grimace. I could tell she woke up later than she wanted to because the tons of makeup she usually wore was smeared giving off the impression of a whorish clown..

"Hello ummm… Paulina right?" I said to the prep, refraining from sighing. Once I started recognizing my feelings toward Sam, I decided to fill my longing for my best friend with crushes on different girls. She, unfortunately, was one of them. Why would I like such a shallow bitch? I hated them almost as much as Sam does… well maybe not that much, but still…

"EEEEEEE! You remembered my name!" Paulina screamed while jumping up and down, "So I was thinking that maybe you and I could go to the movies tomorrow after school!"

"Ummmm… Sorry Paulina I would really like to go (Yeah right…) but I can't… I have… um," Great what do I have to go to…? "I have to go to… To go to a tutor! Yeah, since I haven't gone to school in a while, I wanted to refresh what I need to know."

Paulina looked put down for a second then perked up, "Okay maybe another time then! See you later Phantom!"

"Having girl troubles?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"Yeah. I got mauled at the door today," I turned to Tucker.

"Yeah I noticed," He pointed to my ruined shirt, "So have you met any of the new ghosts? Most of them are pretty cool! One named Alex (by TigerWolf1103) saved Mikey from being thrown into a locker. I wish I could have taken a picture of Kwan's face, it was priceless!"

"Man, I wish I could have seen that," I said to Tucker smiling. The bell chose to ring at the moment.

"Well that's the bell. See ya first period, dude," Tucker said then left to his homeroom.

I sighed as I imagined how homeroom would play out. Every scenario I had in mind, I really didn't like…

Yeah this is gonna be a terrible day..

**I wonder how Danny's first day is going to go… You know today during class I doodled the day in the life of Danny Phantom on one of my planner. By the way my doodle looked Danny's day is going to suck… MWAHAHA this will be fun :3**


	3. The Lunchroom Battle

**Hello! I am back with more! This is soooooo fun to write! I love it! Be happy guys, I wrote 1000 more words than I usually would! Anyways thanks for the reviews so far and I hope you guys will like this chapter! **

**Sorry this is not an update of ToD, I am having problems figuring out what should happen next. I had the entire thing written a couple days ago but I thought it sucked so I am rewriting. BUT WORRY NOT! I shall give you an update either today, tomorrow, or Monday! I promise!**

**I forgot this on the last two chapters. Disclaimer: Do you really think a freaking bird can own Danny Phantom? Yeah I thought not…**

This is worse than the Fenton thermos! I have never felt more claustrophobic in my life…. Or after life, or whatever….

I sat in my homeroom with dozens of boys and girls staring at me with vulture eyes. If they were allowed to, I am sure they would be right up at my desk yelling things at me and ripping my shirt off like they were earlier this morning. Sam sat next to me, snickering at the expression of anxiety I was making. Well at least she was having fun…. I glared at her and mouthed stop it, to which she snickered even more. I sighed and tried not to notice the staring but it was hard when they were boring a hole into my skull. Mr. Lancer looked from me, to Sam, to the rest of the class with one eyebrow raised.

"Okay class," Mr. Lancer started, "Even though there is another two minutes of homeroom, I am going to let you out early."

I see his plan. He knows the entire class is going to attack me once the bell rings and be late for class, but he is giving two more minute for them to attack, him to pry them away from my newly stampeded corpse, and then get along to class. But I'll probably still be late for class….

* * *

><p>Yep I was late for class. I was running to my English class a minute late. My fellow peers must want to tear me apart. While I was walking to my next class, I kept on getting attacked by more students. Why couldn't my English class be my homeroom's class? The homeroom I was in was actually a freshman English class. So I will never be able to just sit in my homeroom till the bell rings! I looked down at my shirt. The dozens of students destroyed it even more. There was a huge rip in the back that almost tore the shirt in half and here were holes all over. Note to self: Tomorrow wear something more heavy duty…<p>

I burst into my classroom, now three minutes late. My English teacher this year was a white haired ghost. She wore a dark purple suit with one button in the middle buttoned. Underneath was a black tank top. The teacher had black skinny jeans with chains everywhere and black converses.

There were a few other ghosts in my class. One Brunette looked like a normal high school student except for the fact that she had a faint purple aura around her. She wore a purple shirt with jeans and her milk chocolate eyes were glowing. **(Eve by ****ThePurpleSuperCow****)**. The ghost next to her was the same crazy outfit chick from earlier today. **(Cerulean by TheBlueVampireQueenOfAbiland)**

"Sorry I am late," I spluttered to the teacher, "I got caught up by a lot of students and-"

"That is all right Mr. Phantom," Mr. Lancer, whom I just noticed, said, "I saw all the students attacking you. Now take a seat."

There was one next to Paulina, who was waving her hands around trying to get me to sit, and one next to Tucker, who smiled and motioned me to come. I sat next to Tuck.

"As I was saying," Mr. Lancer started up again, "This is Ms. Shadow Angel (**darkangeloflove15)**. She will be your teacher for the year. I will be in her class while she teaches until the School let's her be on her own."

Shadow Angel walked forward, "You guys can just call me Ms. Angel. This year we are going to learn a lot about-"

Ms. Angel continued talking about this school year. Tucker tapped me and handed me a note. I took it.

**How was Homeroom?** Tucker wrote

I wrote back, **I don't think I will live to see my junior year…**

Tucker laughed silently at that and wrote, **well at least you won't have to worry about ghosts as much.**

I was about to write something when Ms. Angel said, "Tucker, Danny, I am sure whatever you are writing is oh, so important, but I would like you to pay attention. Contrary to the student's popular beliefs, teachers do have something important to say."

I blushed and sunk lower in my chair and nodded. Everyone in the class was either glaring at Tucker or staring dreamily at me for the rest of the class. I tried to pay attention as best I can with all eyes on me.

A minute before the bell rang Ms. Angel said, "Now for the next class, I hope you would listen to me instead of stare at Danny. You might actually learn something. And Danny, you may leave early because I don't like the hungry look in the student's eyes and I am sure you are not the one who destroyed your shirt."

I nodded gratefully to her and left. I sprinted to my next class so I could get there before people noticed me. For my next few classes, I had students staring at me the entire time. I had math class with brown eyed brunette ghost, whose name I know now to be Eve. I also had Spanish and History with a gothic ghost with flaming black hair named lynn** (by CptCrazy)**. Unfortunately, I also had history with Kitty as well. We glared at each other for most of the Class period.

Now it was lunch, where I had to answer the biggest question of the day… Who should I sit with?

I knew how I wanted to answer that question. I wanted to sit with Sam and Tuck, but I don't think that will happen. More than half of the school would kill to be able to sit next to me… That was both awesome and not awesome at the same time.

I sighed and opened the doors to the cafeteria. I had came a bit late, so most of the people were sitting down at the tables. Sam and Tuck sat next to the ghost with a smiley face on her shirt (**Jenna by HPMewmorpher)**. I started heading for the table as quick and discreet as I could but someone discovered me.

"LOOK! IT'S DANNY PHANTOM!" The junior, Jamie (By **MillionDollarNinja)**yelled.

The entire Cafeteria grew silent. A large smile grew on all the Phan girls faces, Sam and Tucker snickered in the corner of the Cafeteria, Valerie glared, and Dash looked determine. One or two people from every table suddenly got up at the same time and raced towards me. Ten or fifteen students yelled at me to come sit at their table and started pulling at my arms. A large rip sounded throughout the entire cafeteria. There went my shirt…

Girls had mini sword fights with pencils, Guys wrestled each other to the ground, people continued to pull at me. It was total chaos. Almost everyone to fight for me had gone back to their table bruised and bleeding. Finally the last four people left standing were Jamie, Diana, Katie (by **MillionDollarNinja**), and Paulina. I watched in dread as the four craziest members of the Phan club sparred for me. I tried to back up to Sam and Tuck's table slowly, but whenever I moved the girls growled at me. Finally Paulina won the fight.

"Would you sit at our table, Danny?" Paulina said cheerily as she fixed her hair. Too afraid to say no, I nodded and was led to the A-list table. Kwan, Dash, Star, and a Hispanic named Basilio (**Danny Phantom Phanatic) **sat at the table. I sat down in the empty seat next to Paulina and Dash.

"Hi! Danny Phantom!" Dash said excited, "I am you #1 Fan, Dash!"

Everyone else introduced themselves the same way. I smiled uneasily and said hello to them all. If I was at this table a year ago, I would be so pumped, but now, the A-listers either made me mad or freaked me out with how much they stalked me.

"What happened to your shirt?" Dash asked me. I tried my best to keep the shirt on, but the rip in the back was proving it to be hard.

"It got ripped by all the students trying to pull me to their tables," I mumbled.

"Well I have an extra shirt in my backpack!" Kwan said happily. He gave me his extra black shirt but since I was a lot smaller than him, it barely stayed on. The sleeves went down to my elbows and the bottom of the shirt was two inches bellow my pants pockets. I took off the other shirt once I had Kwan's large shirt on. I didn't really feel like giving the girls another reason to drool.

"Dude, Danny Phantom is wearing _my _shirt," Kwan whispered to Dash. They giggled almost like girls.

"So Danny, tell us more about you," Paulina said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Uhh… Okay. What do you wanna know," I replied hesitantly. I _really_ don't want to sit here.

"Do you like Football?" Dash asked.

No "Uh, yeah, football is pretty cool."

Sweet! Did you wanna join our team?"Dash asked. Why the hell would I do that?

"I don't think so, I am a bit too busy to be playing sports," I said instead.

"What do you like to do during your free time," Star asked. What free time do you speak of?

"Well, I don't have much free time. But I guess I like to watch movies with my friends," I said before I thought. The A-list beamed happily, planning on what movies to see with me. Shoot! Why did I tell them that? Now they will bug me to see movies with them!

"Oh you like watching movies? Did you wanna see one this weekend with me?" Paulina said happily.

"Umm… well I am really busy a lot," I stuttered, "It's not like I don't want to it's just I have things I need to do."

"Like go to your tutor?" Paulina asked.

"What?" I asked confused, then I remembered that was my excuse last time, "Oh yeah! I really need to catch up on school."

"Who is your tutor?" Basilio asked.

"Umm… Jazz Fenton," I said. I hope Jazz will be nice and play along without tutoring me… I highly doubt it.

"Jazz Fenton is my tutor!" Dash exclaimed. Great, now he will try to schedule a tutor session at the same time as mine.

"Really?" I said with a fake smile, "That is cool."

Then Kitty and Johnny came into the Lunch room. Kitty looked over at me and smiled deviously then said something to Johnny. Apparently she thought I _wanted_ to sit here so she decided to sit at this table to try to repel me from it.

"Hey Danny," Kitty said while glaring.

"Scram, ghost kid," Johnny 13 said. Trying not to show my relief I stood up. But Paulina wasn't too happy about that.

"No wait a minute, I want Danny to stay at this table," Paulina said. Everyone else agreed.

"Nah it's fine guys, show them your welcome," I said while glowering at Johnny and Kitty. I turned away and fast walked to Sam, the ghost I had yet to know her name, and Tucker's table. Thankfully, no one noticed. My two best friends looked at me and laughed hysterically.

"It's not funny guys," I glared at the two, "What are you two laughing at anyway?"

"Just at how comical your day has been going so far," Sam said between giggles, "You did say you wanted to be popular, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I was thinking more like the popular when people just liked you in a normal way and invited you to places," I said glumly, "Not the popular where everyone was stalking you and attacking you. Anyways, I don't know your name."

"I am Jenna, Jenna Joker," Jenna introduced, "You're the Halfa, Danny Phantom, right? So is it true that Halfas have a human half?"

"Yeah just don't go telling the humans that, they don't even know I am a Halfa," I said, "They would probably freak out even more over me."

"Ha, and then you would need to bring even more extra shirts to school," Tucker said to me while laughing.

I glared at him then the bell rung. Everyone left to go to their classes, looking for me. I hid under the table till everyone left.

"I hope everyday doesn't go like this…"

**How did you like it? Did you like the extra longness? I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written… Its five pages long! Anyway guess what makes me happy and write more? REVIEWS**

**Now For my next question: What should the genre be? Please guys tell me a genre. It'll get Danny PhantomxSam later but it probably won't stop at that. So was thinking the second genre would be Romance, but what is the other genre?**


	4. The miserable tale of Gym

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! I AM EVIL TO DANNY MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!**

**AND TO YOU GUYS TOO! Sorry I didn't update this faster… I have been really busy at school… But it's a three day weekend so I should get something done :) I will write for TOD next you people who like that fic so don't worry. I just haven't written for it for a while because I really don't like how I have been writing for it and I want it to be the best it could possibly be.**

**I really like this chapter a lot. It's a bit boring at the beginning but near the end it is priceless :D I liked it so much I had to draw a picture for it. **

**Anywho, I have decided to make this a humor and a friendship. It is also a romance, but that is not the main point of the story so for all of you fluff haters, bare with me for a few parts of it.**

**Disclaimer: Would a real **

After everyone left, I got up from the table and went to my next class, P.E.

"Listen up everyone," Mrs. Testlaff shouted at all of us, "Since there are a few new students, I am going to be calling role."

"Star Anderson, Dash Baxter, Kwan Chung!" Testlaff yelled out.

"Here!" They all said when it was their turn. Great, I have a class with most of the A-List…

"Ivory Ebony." (**By ****Twikadevra)**

And a very rabid Phan girl…

" Tucker Foley!"

"Here!"Well at least Tucker is in my class. I scooted over from my spot in the total back of the gym to stand next to him. Sam stood on the other side of him. I smiled at the two as Testlaff continued the roll call.

"Valerie Gray. Basilio Hernando!"

"Present," Basilio and Val said. Basilio was one of the people sitting at the A list table. A few other names were called till they got to Sam

"Samantha Manson!"

"Here," Sam said, angry for being called Samantha. A couple more names were called, including two names that scared me.

Paulina Sanchez and Katie Zimmerman.

Oh no… Three girls in my class are Phan girls, including the president! Testlaff then went onto the Ghost name list.

"Genevieve!"

"Here!" Eve, who was also in my English and math class, shouted. It surprised me how much like a normal teen she looked like, She could probably pass off as a human.

"Kitty!"

"Here," Kitty said while looking at her nails. Oh no. I have KITTY in my PE class. At least in my History class all we could do was glare at each other! hopefully she will just ignore me.

"Lynn!"

"Present," The gothic ghost in my Spanish and history class said apathetically. Now that she was wearing the red PE uniform, her hair had turned from a black flaming ponytail to a red one. Oh no, the next name is-

"…..Danny… Phantom," Testlaff said then smiled. I am sure she was thinking about how good of shape I should be in. _especially _compared to that slacker, Danny Fenton. Okay I don't know if she was thinking that but whatever.

"Here," I said as quietly as I could. Most of the girls, except for Sam, who was snickering again, and Val, who was glaring at me, sighed dreamily. Paulina, Katie, and Ivory batted their eyes at me and tried to make themselves more presentable. The boys of the class muttered things like cool and awesome. Great my presence is known, now I can't hide from them…

"Cerulean Turquoise"

"I'm Present," Cerulean said with a smile. She was the ghost that had an awesome and crazy outfit. But right now, she had the normal PE uniform on. The roll had ended and people were still staring at me. I cursed the stupid bracelet that made me unable to turn invisible.

"Okay class. Now today, since it is the first day, we are going to start with some easy stuff," Mrs. Testlaff said. Please don't be something with a partner. _Please_ don't be something with a partner. _Please don't be something with a partner!_

"I want you to partner up and throw a baseball to your partner."

Crud…

For the tenth time today (I know, I counted) I was stampeded. It was a scene much like lunch. Guys were wrestling, Girls were dueling, Sam and Tucker were rolling on the floor laughing, Val and Kitty were rolling their eyes, and I was trying to protect my poor shirt, arms, hair, or anything that someone could the demons could latch onto while cursing under my breath. The only thing different was that Testlaff was in the picture trying to get control of the class by whistling like there is no tomorrow. Yeah, a stupid _whistle_ is really going to help…

Finally giving up her whistling strategy, Testlaff went up to the fighting students, and split them all up. I was yet again left on the floor, looking the same as this morning and every other attack.

"Okay, from now on, I will assign a person to Phantom!" Testlaff yelled, "Okay today his partner will be… Valerie Gray!"

Is there some kind of sadistic supernatural force that hates me and likes to see me miserable…?

Val glared at me as I walked towards her. I had to stop myself from flinching from the intensity of her glare. I grabbed the baseball from Mrs. Testlaff, threw it lightly at Val, and got ready to be pelted by her ball. Valerie sneered at me then her gaze fell somewhere else. Before I could think of where she was looking I heard someone yell my name.

"HEY DANNY," I turned to the voice who shouted my name. Kitty had a huge malicious smile on her face. Then with a start I realized what was happening. Unfortunately, the damn bracelet on my arm slowed my reaction time. I whipped my head back to Valerie and tried to hold my hands out to catch the ball, but it was too late. The moment I turned, a baseball going at an almost supernatural speed hit me right in the head.

SMACK

I fell down to the ground, a welt already forming at my hairline. Is it bad that I am seeing stars? My butt hit the ground and I heard gasps, cries for my name, and sadistic laughter. Once my vision cleared up slightly, I looked up to see that the ball was coming down for a second round. Instead of letting it hit me again, I put my thumbs together, held my hands up in the air and caught the ball.

"Well I still caught it at least," I said, still dazed. Small giggles went through the crowd. Mrs. Testlaff and Sam ran up to me and kneeled at me side.

"Phantom, are you okay," The PE teacher and Sam said. Though depending on whose opinion you are taking, Testlaff could have been yelling. I flinched at the loud sound near my pounding head. I looked at Sam sardonically and she blushed.

"Sorry standard question…," Sam said with a smiled that almost made my head stop pounding. Almost.

"Baxter, take Phantom to the nurse," Testlaff said. Dash screamed like a girl and ran up to me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. If only he knew he was freaking out to the boy he attacked everyday…

**How was it? I just love the ball hitting him in the head. The picture in my head makes crack up so much! Sorry it was so late and I hope I have the next one out sooner :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Yes a Basebal hit a Ghost Fighting hero

**Hello people of the Phantom Forum! I don't have much to say other than sorry if you think it is a bit late today. Now I shall continue onto the disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Mickey Mouse. Danny is owned by Buch and Mickey is owned by Walt Disney, who has not come back from his frozen state so I guess he is just owned by the company Disney (Are you now wondering how Mickey comes into my story?)**

"Hello Danny! Need any help getting up?" The jock asked. I shook my head and tried to stand up. But the world spun around me and I started to fall down again. Dash caught my arm before I hit the ground.

"Looks like you do need help after all," Dash grinned. He slung his arm around my shoulder and led me toward the school. We walked to the nurses office and Dash rambled cheerfully about God knows what.

"What I don't get is why you got so hurt from that baseball. You are thrown into buildings every other day," Dash said after a full conversation with himself on football.

"It's because of this stupid bracelet," I snapped. Dash flinched at my respond. Apparently he doesn't like his hero in bad mood.

"Well shouldn't you take off the bracelet so you could heal," Dash said hesitantly.

"Yeah, great idea. Then after I am healed, I'll get in big trouble with the school, the Fenton's, and the GIW," I said sardonically.

"Sorry," squeaked Dash. Realizing what I said was mean, I sighed

"No I should be sorry. I'm just in a bad mood right now," I said.

"Yeah, and Danny is the moodiest guy on the face of the Earth and Ghost Zone," Sam said cheerfully from behind us. Dash and I jumped in surprise.

"Sam why are you here," I asked

"Yeah, why _are_ you here, freak?" Dash sneered. I sent a glare at him that immediately dissolved his smirk.

"Mrs. Testlaff wanted to send two people. God Danny, You can dodge bullets going faster than the eye can see but you can't catch a measly baseball?" The Goth grinned then sighed dramatically," I guess even ghost powers can't make you good at gym. And aren't you thrown into all the time without getting hurt?"

"Shut up. You know I am disoriented because of this damn bracelet. And I am a little less sturdy right now because of it too," I mumbled. She just laughed and we continued on to the nurse's office. Dash looked between Sam and me, bewildered.

"Did you to know each other before Danny was a ghost?" Dash asked suddenly.

The two of us froze. I can't believe he picked that up. I thought Dash was supposed to be stupid and unobservant.

"Yeah, we were best friends before I moved to amity Park in second grade," Sam lied smoothly, "But we kept in touch till he died, then he moved to Amity Park when he turned into a ghost."

"Where did you live before?" Dash asked to me. I was hoping he wouldn't ask that question.

"Florida," I said, remembering where Sam used to live. Then Dash went on to asking questions about what my life was like before I moved. I shot them down with a simple "I don't want to talk about". He then continued to talk about Mickey Mouse until we got to the nurse's office

When we went in, the nurse said, "Who is my first victim this year? Last year it was Daniel Fenton."

"This year it would be me," I said miserably. Yes last year I was the first person to be injured as well… It was the second week of having my powers and I was holding a glass beaker. Let's just say instead of doing a fun little lab I had to sit in the nurse's office and remove glass from my ankles…

"You're hurt? Don't you often get thrown into buildings without a scratch," the nurse said.

I groaned, "Why does everyone keep reminding me about this? It's the bracelet!"

The nurse ignored what I said, "So what's wrong?"

"I got hit in the head with a baseball," I said lamely.

"A baseball?" The nurse asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes the ghost fighting teenager who defeated Pariah Dark was defeated by a _freaking baseball_," I said throwing my hands up in the air, "Can I take off this dang bracelet so I could heal faster?"

"Sure," The nurse said, "But we have to make sure the students are safe when you do this."

"And how do we do that," sighed exasperated. The pounding in my head was starting to get really annoying.

"Well forgive me for doing this," the nurse said then pulled out a bazooka from nowhere and pointed it at me, "Now you can take it off."

I could hear Sam giggle. I didn't bother glaring at her since I knew this looked funny. I mean, there is a shriveled up old lady, with grey hair and everything, pointing what a launcher at me. I took the bracelet off and immediately felt better. The white aura surrounded my body again. If I was looking in the mirror, I am sure I would see the welt on my head start to disappear.

We stayed in this position for a few minutes. My concussion was gone and I put the bracelet back on. I braced for the feeling of gravity coming back to me but I still fell to the ground. Sam, Dash, and the Nurse suppressed laughter.

I am just about ready for today to be over…

**(don't worry danny! I won't torture you any more today :)**

The bell finally rang today after free period, Music and Science. I ripped the freaking bracelet that gave me so much grief today and resisted the urge to throw it up in the air and blast it to smithereens.

Guess who I had Free Period with. Ember, Johnny, Kitty, and quite a few Phan girls. I tried to tune out Johnny and Kitty's make out session as I had to keep the Girls off me. Ember and the Ghost Writer, who was the librarian, laughed and mocked me. It was not fun. Jazz and her best friend Jen (**Sonshine4ever)** kept shushing me while I tried to escape the claws of those creatures called girls. I don't even know why Jen was shushing me since she was listening to music!

I had Music next where I met a few of new ghosts. I met Alex who was the senior who stopped Dash from bullying Nathan. Crash, the junior was one of the Ghosts I saw in the morning. He seemed to like to run, especially run his mouth off. The last ghost student in my class was Jenna who I sat with for lunch for a little was a pretty fun freshman and was always making jokes. Our teacher was also a ghost named Skylar. She had an assortment of colors in her hair and looked like a real rocker. He class was pretty chill but she hated when we talked while she was talking. Crash got me into trouble when he blamed me for talking. Fortunately Skylar let me go without a detention since I saved the world from Pariah Dark.

Glad that I didn't have to stay in this place, I opened my locker and packed for the end of the day.

**Paulina's POV (Did I mention I might change POVs sometimes :D)**

"Okay. Then Phantom Phan Club meeting is, like, now in session," I announced to my fellow Phan girls, "So our first rule of business is who gets to date Danny Phantom."

The entire classroom went into chaos. Girls went into all out cat fights Lancer then popped his head into the room.

"Miss Sanchez. If you use my room will you please not destroy it," He said. I smiled sweetly at the fat teacher.

"Of course Mr. Lancer," I said as sweetly as I could. The bookworm nodded and left.

"Girls! Now is not the time to fight," I screeched at them, "First we need to eliminate all opponents who are not Phan girls then we could settle this fight."

The girls all stopped attacking each other and nodded.

"Okay so first thing is first. We need to see what girls go to talk to him. In order to do that, we need to assigns spies," I continued, "One for each time of the day so our ghost boy won't suspect anything."

After five minutes of yelling we finally had who did what shift.(1) Star will stalk right after homeroom since she has homeroom and English with him, Katie's shift is during math since she is the only one in his math class, Diana's shift is during Spanish since that is her only class with him, and Ivory will stalk before and after lunch since she has the two classes before and after lunch with him. All of the people in free period will be watching him closely, and then Jamie will watch him from Free Period to Music because she has those two classes with him. And then Molly **(that's me! )**will be stalking him in his chemistry class. I would stalk him from after chemistry till after he leaves the school. After school and before homeroom was free reign for all Phan Girls to stalk.

This was perfect since it would keep my ghost boy from being killed (again) by our stampedes and it lets us all be near him! Though I think he might be stampeded before homeroom and after school…

I couldn't wait to start out our new schedule. Oh it was my shift right now! I ran to the ghost boy's locker.

I watched as my savior put his books in his locker. He was wearing his slightly ripped PE shirt since we ripped his other shirt in half. I wonder if I could have that shirt…. I was snapped out of my fantasy when a girl floated over to the ghost boy. I mean she literally floated, it was Eve the ghost. She went up to _my_ ghost boy and started flirting with him. Danny Phantom was smiling so he must like her. My blood boiled, I couldn't believe this ghost was stealing my man! I wanted to rip her in half but I knew I couldn't take a ghost without a bracelet on. I quickly called all of the Phan girl members for reinforcements

**Danny;s POV**

"Hey Danny," Eve said to me, looking at her shoes. Her pail face turned pink as she talked to me.

"Hi Eve," I smiled warmly, "How do you like Caspar High?"

"I-It's great, "the ghost girl stuttered. We continued to talk for a few minutes. Well actually I talked and she occasionally stuttered reply. I could tell the girl liked me. She was pretty cute, but I was into Sam.

Be. About ten to fifteen girls that I identified with the Phan Club came charging toward the two of us. Eve screamed and flew away.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I called to Eve miserably. I heard the panting of the Phan Girls behind my shoulders and decided not to stay. I fled from the sight. I was finally going home from the worst day of school in the history of bad days of school!

**(1) Okay you guys don't have to remember all of this. It is more for me than for you. There is so much stuff I have to remember, like all of the OCs, what periods they are in, what periods the Cannon people are in, and now what stalking time people have…**

**Do you like this chapter? This story is just so much fun to write! I love it :) Okay so I needed one more phan girl so I made it myself :) I could make her personality like mine but I don't think I would have what it takes to be a Phan Girl. If Danny was real I would have a personal shrine of all the news paper articles, the drawings I drew, and maybe some merchandise not attack him at his school. Seeing as he is never in the news and his merchandise is scarce, I will just continue to draw pictures of him. So Molly will have only two things in common with me: 1. her name is the same (but not really since that is my nickname, my name is a secret :3) and 2. She loves Danny Phantom.**

**Anyways, the next chapters won't be quite like this. I don't want to write three or four chapters for each day. There will probably be a particular theme for each chapter maybe going on into two or more chapters. Of course I haven't actually figured that out yet.**

**REVIEW :D**


	6. Another Shirt Bites the Dust

**WHAT UP :D I have had quite a good day, so I shall share my good mood by putting Danny in a bad mood! Isn't that fun!**

**So most of my chapters are going to go like this: There will be a main theme for each chapter. And maybe a few things setting up the next chapter's theme. It won't always go like this and I might change the format some but so what.**

**Today's theme: DP Shirts **

**Okay I am blanket disclaiming cause I don't want to do this anymore: Anything you recognize, I don't own. Especially DP. All of the OCs except for Molly are not owned by me though I do have certain rights with them**

"I don't know what I am going to do!" I whined to Sam. We sat in her Movie center "watching" a movie. I was really just whining to her about my sucky day.

"About what," Sam said, bored. Her eyes were glued to the screen as she flipped the channels.

"Well for one thing, about my shirt," I sulked.

The goth girl chuckled, "Yeah I don't think you want your shirt ripping off every day."

"Yeah that would be nice but I don't have any sturdy shirts and I don't have any money," I said exasperated. Sam turned to me and smiled softly. I could feel my face redden and my heartbeat pick up.

"Leave it to me then. I have tons of money and I could buy a nice shirt for you that won't rip easily. And I'll buy it express," Sam said. She then took out her phone and started calling people.

"Thanks a lot Sam," I said. She waved it off and then we sat and watch TV for about an hour when the bell rang.

"That must be our package," Sam said and dragged me up stairs.

"Man when you mean express you don't kid," I said. She laughed and opened the door, paid the delivery man, and took the package. I opened it and looked at the contents.

It was a short sleeve black hoodies. My symbol, a D with a small P inside of it, was in the middle of the hoodie.

"Seriously, a DP symbol," I said, "I am trying to blend in, Sam."

"Blending in is for losers," The goth said simply, "Anyways it is made of a strong Polycotton, so it won't rip easily."

Fine, I will wear it whenever my shirts rip," I sighed. I really didn't want look egotistic with my DP symbol on all my clothes.

"Whatever," Sam said as she turned on the TV again.

* * *

><p>"Hey sweetie, how was your first day of school," My mom beamed. I glared at her in return.<p>

"Why did you do this to me mom," I complained.

"Sorry honey, but this was the only way to make this so successful," She smiled a bit guilty. I sighed and went to the fridge. I was hungry since I didn't have anything during lunch. All of the things in the fridge were either spoiled or ecto active… I lost my appetite.

* * *

><p>I wore another black shirt to school. I didn't bother to come early to school since I knew the results would be the same whether I went to school early or not. I sighed and opened the doors.<p>

"IT'S PHANTOM!" Molly, one of my Phan girls, screamed. All of the girl's heads turned in my direction. Time moved at a snail's pace as I helplessly watched the girls charge at me.

Then the impact happened.

After that moment, time smashed into itself. Somewhere in the mess that was happening, I heard the distinct rip I heard yesterday.

Another shirt bites the dust.

Like yesterday, Lancer came and dispersed the crowd. I lay on the ground like yesterday and lancer helped me up.

"I hope this doesn't become a routine for us, Mr. Phantom," Lancer said to me. I nodded miserably. I had a feeling that it was though.

"I hope you brought another shirt to school," Mr. Lancer pointed to my shirt. The demons somehow destroyed this one faster than my last shirt.

I sighed and took out Sam's hoodie.

* * *

><p>"Nice shirt Phantom." Dash said as I passed him by in the hall. I nodded miserably and continued to wallow in self pity.<p>

"Why me? Why does it always have to be me?" I repeated under my breath. I snapped out of my depressed state when I heard a yelp from Tuck. I turned around and saw that Dash was stuffing Tuck into a locker.

"Hey leave him alone," I yelled at Dash.

"Yeah and what are you goin-" Dash started to say to me but then turned around to see who was talking, "Oh Danny Phantom. Nice to see you again! I –well, I was just –um… helping him see his locker closer."

My eyes glowed brighter in rage, "Put. Him. Down. Now."

The bully dropped Tuck and ran for the hills. Tuck gratefully accepted my extended hand and pulled himself up.

"Thanks dude," Tuck said.

"No problem," I said, "Looks like since Fenton isn't here Dash has to find a new punching bag."

"And I guess he chose me," Tucker moaned.

"Don't worry," I smiled reassuringly, "I talked to a lot of ghosts and most of them don't like bullying and some of them totally despise it."

"Sweet I have ghosts on my side," Tucker said with a signature Tuck smile. I grinned back and we continued onto class in a good mood.

"By the way what is with your shirt," Tuck laughed.

There went my good mood

* * *

><p>Okay, new day, new shirt. So yesterday the DP Hoodie didn't break in the afternoon stampede... Come to think of it, people only bombarded me in the morning and afternoon… I wonder why… Anyway, today I wore a polo that was a bit more heavy duty than a regular shirt. I prayed that this polo would be able to withstand those claws<p>

God must not like to answer my prayers…

"Good morning Mr. Phantom," Mr. Lancer said.

"Can't quite see what is good about it," I mumbled under my breath as I took his hand and grabbed my DP hoodie.

The rest of the day I was avoiding Sam's smug "I told you so" look.

After school another stampede happened. The shirt stayed intact…

* * *

><p>"So Danny. How many shirts have you lost?" Sam asked grinning.<p>

"… five," I said as we walked through the park with Tucker on Saturday.

"And how many days has that DP hoodie worked out for you," Tuck asked smiling as well.

"Four," I mumbled.

"So what have we learned?" Sam asked like I was a toddler.

"If I don't want all of my shirts to be destroyed I should where your shirts…" I replied reluctantly

"Good boy," Sam smiled as she patted my head.

On Monday, guess what I wore to school.

**How did you like it? I personally love this chapter but I think I love all my chapters in this. I hope these are as good as I feel they are… **

**Anyways next chapter, I am thinking I am going to make a poll every chapter that will INFLUENCE what I will write next. Sometimes I might not follow your advice though because I have a stroke of inspiration**

**Any ways choices are:**

**1) Bully themed chapter**

**2) Parents and Danny one**

**3) If you make up a good enough idea I will do it**

**And for all of you who choose option three NO PHAN GIRL IDEAS! I have a clear path of where I am going with those lovely demon girls and Danny :3**


	7. What goes around comes around

**Ehehehehehehe…..hehe…. he…. Sorry this is so late…. But don't blame me! Blame the teachers!**

**Okay for those who want more Cannon ghosts, That will probably be next chapter. Sorry for an OCish chapter. I am trying to get used to writing these characters and get you guys used to who is who. **

**And speaking of OC's **

**! PEOPLE WITH OC'S ATTENTION!**

**all of you people who have not seen your OC at all, I probably didn't get the chance to put them into my OC files. I need you guys to PM me your OC's. And they have a bigger restriction in order for them to be in my story. You have to be logged in to submit. If they are a ghost student I put them in the class I think they need to be in (you can make a suggestion though). No pranksters, super powerful ghosts, or intense bully haters. I don't want to kill dash, I have too many pranksters, and I don't want any ghosts more powerful than Danny. And If I have no more room for student ghosts (Which will be soon)I will either turn them into a background human character, a Phan Girl, a really young student, or a ghost with a job (tell me your preference of these choices please). Sorry guys I really wanna make them as much like you want to be but I can't have all of your OC's bff's with Phantom. **

**Today's Theme: Bullies**

After walking in the Park and being embarrassed by the Veggie-Carne duo, we went to the mall. I wish the three of us could do this again after today. Tomorrow Danny Fenton is supposed to leave for his aunt's house to spend the entire year there. So basically, this is the last time I can hang out with Sam and Tuck in public without getting mobbed or asked why I was not out of country. I was having a great day until I heard the insufferable voice behind me that belonged to a familiar jock.

"Hey Fentina! How come you haven't been at school lately," The Bully, my Fan, sneered, "I have missed having you as a punching bag. Punching Sucker just doesn't feel the same."

I tried to keep my voice calm, "Well I am going to live with my aunt for a year. I leave on Wednesday, if you must know."

"What have your parents finally given up putting up with you," Dash laughed at his own joke. Man this guy makes me wants to shoot an ectoblast through his stomach. I tried to keep my eyes from glowing green as I talked to him. Instead of my eyes turning green, the room temperature dropped.

"No. My Aunt just needs help out and so I am going," I said trying to keep my cool. Or should it keeping my heat since being cooler would turn the mall into an icicle. I heard Sam shiver so I made an effort to keep the store from going subzero.

Kwan called Dash from the other side of the store. Dash looked back at me, punched me hard in the gut, and walked along his merry way to Kwan.

"That guy needs to stop this," I growled, already recovered from the punch, "I wi-" No not going to wish for anything… "want to be able to catch him and punish him for doing this…"

Then it hit me. I could!

After the whole morning routine, thankfully excluding the ceremonial ripping of the t-shirt, (why was the only shirt that stayed intact a shirt that yelled Danny Phantom?) I walked the halls to find people who could help me. I finally found Alex putting his books in his senior locker

"Hey you don't like bullies right?" I asked him. His blue eyes turned colder at the mention of that "B" word.

"That's the understatement of the year," He growled, "A bully who thought he was cool waved a gun around trying to scare my sister on her way to school. He ended up shooting me, the bastard."

God, what a horrible way to die, "I am sorry. Did you want to help me try to stop a bully from bullying as much?"

The older ghost perked up instantly, "Of course just tell me what to do!"

Okay so I got Alex, Eve, and Pointdexter in on my lovely scheme, now I need some pranksters. After school I met the school's new pranksters, Jenna, Crash, and Cerulean, outside of the Highschool.

Those three have stuck together like glue. All three of them wrecked havoc on the school every day. Their trademark was usually Cerulean's blue handprint, some electricity produced by Jenna, and a prank that was set up so fast, it must have been Crash. Today they set up an alarm system (with a blue handprint on it) in the teacher's room between lunch and fifth period. Whenever a teacher entered, the alarm would scream (in Cerulean's voice)

"Alert! Teacher is going to take more yummy food from the poor children."

Whenever a teacher accused them, Cerulean would either say, "Who me? Nah you must be thinking of someone else," or "What makes you think I did it?"

They were perfect for what I had in mind.

"Hey Crash, Cerulean, Jenna," I called out to the Group. Crash stopped his excessive talking and pointed his attention towards me.

"Do you have any prank involved for tomorrow," I said, "Because I do."

I sat in the kitchen doing math homework with my sister. I needed to get her help in order for this to work.

"Hey Jazz," I said after finishing my math problems, "Did you know that you are the best sister the world has ever known?"

"What do you want?" Jazz spoke in a monotone, clearly not buying my flattery.

That didn't stop me, "How would you like to reduce the bully rate at school?"

"I'm listening…"

"Okay so here is what we are going to do," I explained the plan to her.

"I believe taking down the school's Ghost Shield is breaking and entering, which is against the law," Jazz said.

"Come on! It's all for a good cause," I pleaded, "I even made sure that our prank would not be too psychologically disturbing!"

Jazz sighed, "Fine. I'll help you bring down the portal."

Spewing psychobabble makes Jazz more prone to help? Sweet, I'll have to remember that.

"Thanks Jazz!" I exclaimed as I hugged her, "I'll fly you to school tonight."

LINE

So it was show time the next morning. We had everything and everyone in place. I came into the school as Danny Fenton so I could get the documents for my "Transfer". I winced as my duplicate got mauled be these creatures commonly called girls.

After receiving the documents, I stood next to Locker 430(1), Dash's favorite locker to smash me into. Eve was talking to me about my parents and the ghost portal until Dash showed up. We nodded to each other knowingly and she left the scene.

"Hey Fentoenail," Dash said in his obnoxious voice, "Well it looks like I will get to throw you into a locker one more time."

Dash opened locker 430 and threw me in. I pushed the button located inside my pocket. Now looking through the eyes of my duplicate, I saw an alarm pop out of seemingly nowhere. The alarm wailed things about bullies and everyone gathered around. Dash tried to make his escape, but from the locker right next to the one I was in, a mechanical arm snatched Dash's arm and made him stay.

Teachers came up and tried to control the school but the alarm drowned out their voices. After about a minute of this the alarm suddenly stopped. Pointdexter, who was currently invisible, brought a TV out and showed a collage of different times the security cameras caught Dash bullying kids. At this time, I made my presence known by calling for help Lancer opened up the locker and saw me stuffed in it.

"Dash," Mr. Lancer said, "You will have detention for everyday for three weeks."

The duplicate me, Alex, Cerulean, Eve, and Jenna clapped hands. The prank was a success! Pointdexter came into the school seemingly innocent (2).

Lancer came up to and spoke to Cerulean and Jenna, "Did you guys do this to Dash."

"What makes you think we did it," Cerulean asked.

"Because only a ghost could have pulled the last part with the security tape. And you two are our Ghost Clowns ," Lancer replied.

"But there is a Shield around the security office, so they couldn't phase through it if they wanted to," I said. All of the rooms have shields that stop ghost from phasing through the walls too. But those shilds are incredibly weak so I can phase through the walls without even turning the shields off.

"Then someone must have turned the shield off," Lancer said.

"Are the shields off right now?" Eve asked.

We went into the security room and they weren't off (Jazz turned them back on and crash speeded her out of the room before they could be caught).

"You guys still must have done it," Lancer growled. It was going to be harder to convince him than I thought.

"Now h-how could these ch-children have done it?" Called our mind reading ghost math teacher, Mrs. Eidolon, "L-let the children go, none of them c-can phase through ghost shields."

She looked at me when she stuttered that. Lancer grumbled and went off on his way.

Jenna said, "Thank you Mrs. Eidolon for lying for us."

"Why did you do that," I asked.

"We-well kids aren't the only ones who hate bullies," Mrs. Eidolon, "And c-contrary to popular belief, we teachers care about our st-students."

She smiled nervously and continued on her frantic way, flinching whenever she read the mind of a kid who didn't like her.

Dash was in trouble and we were off the hook.

All in all, it was a good day.

(1)**totally made that up. **

**(2) I never fully explained how the bracelet works. The school always has a ghost shield up so the only way for the ghosts to get into the school is with a bracelet on. They can get out without the bracelet though And before said ghost leaves for the day, they have to show the school secretary that they didn't take it off (the bracelet tells if they did) and if they did have to take it off in the middle of the day like Danny did that one time, they have to have a teacher's note saying so.**

**So I was organizing my files of OC's and I realized a lot of you guys are terrible spellers when you don't care about spelling mistakes. Sorry just had to say that since I was using spell check and it took like five minutes for me to finish going through all the misspells**

**Next chapter will be quicker I promise! Now if only the teachers would stop assigning us home work then I might be able to keep that promise…**

**Okay I know that I should research this but I don't feel like it. Where does Danny's Aunt live?**


	8. Who knew flirting works?

**So apparently it has been two years since the last update of this story? I don't even think the same fans will be around for this! So anyways I was crying my eyes out because yet another one of my fandoms (Supernatural) decided to go on hiatus. I mean seriously! So I decided to dabble in some of my old fandoms and re-rediscovered the awesomeness of Danny Phantom. Then I saw some of my old pieces and decided "Hey that high school one was fun! Maybe I should right some more!" So here we are now.**

**So like I said, two years. This means that this fanfic is gonna be slightly different.**

**First of all, I don't remember any of the various plot lines that I was about to develop and all the notes I had written died with my old laptop. So that means the OC's will be practically nonexistant. I know I have said that before but this time I mean it. Like I don't even know who the OC's are so I'm going to use some names from the prior chapters if I need a throw away character. **

**Another difference is that I am two years older and have gone from barely a sophomore to almost a senior. I have changed and I would guess that my writing style has changed some. I don't know really since I don't write much, I'm more of an artist. **

**Anyways I have quite a bit more written for this story so unless it gets deleted, which happens to me often, I'll have quite a few more updates. **

**So that concludes my seriously long Author's note! enjoy!**

School had become fairly routine for me now-a-days. Everyday I came to school and tried to avoid the wistful looks of the vultures- excuse me, lovely young woman- that had stopped attacking me for fear of getting detentions. Yes, the teachers had finally cracked down on the daily molestation I received from my peers. They could not, however, stop the girls from looking at me like a piece of meat.

The stares were a bit disconcerting but I ignored them all the same.

I had floated (no, unfortunately not literally (damn bracelet)) from table to table each day of school. I found solace in the few days I made it successfully to my best friends table, which was, unfortunately, not often. Although a ghost would sit with the two occasionally, the table that used to harbor a trio became a duo. Man I wish we could be a trio again.

"I can't take this anymore," I said, bashing my head into the wall of Sam's basement.

"You're going to give yourself a headache doing that," Sam said, not taking her eyes off the movie (who knows what it was, we just liked an excuse to hand out). I stopped banging my head and plopped onto the couch next to her with a dramatic humph.

"You know how last year I really wanted to be popular," I said

"Yeah?"

"Well I don't like being popular. It sucks," I moaned and placed my head on her shoulder. She blushed slightly and looked away for a second.

"Why don't you commit social suicide then?" Sam asked, "Go to school in your pajamas or boxers or something."

"'Cause I don't want to be laughed at," I said, taking in the smell of Sam. She smelled of violets and lavender, "I want to fly under the radar like I basically did before."

"Tough luck dude," Tucker said as he came back into the room. I quickly left my position on Sam's shoulder but it was too late, he saw the affection. I would be teased all night. He snickered a mumbled lovebirds loud enough for only me to hear.

I chose to ignore that, "Maybe I could just sit with you guys all the time?"

"Yeah, and then your 'Phan' club will be super jelly," Sam said, taking pleasure in imagining Paulina's jealous face.

"Do you think they will try to hurt you two?" I asked, "I mean these are crazy teens, they seem to be willing to do anything to get what they want..."

"Don't worry about us, dude," Tuck said, "We can handle ourself, and we are willing to sacrifice for our friends."

"Yeah..." I said still unsure. I really missed my friends, but I didn't want them to get put in the spotlight because of me. The two halves of me debated until the slightly more selfish side won, "So do you guys want to walk to school together like we used to?"

* * *

><p>Tucker, Sam, and I walked slowly to school the next day. We talked about nothing in particular but the conversations were abundant. This was a breath of fresh of air compared to the past few weeks. The two talked to me like I was a normal person, instead of some kind of almighty idol that you must adore at all times and never let them forget that they are quite awesome.<p>

It got tiresome after a while.

So anyways we got to the front door of the school. A few students were look at us weirdly. Danny Phantom? Hanging out with those freaks? Never mind that Danny Phantom himself was freak since he was kinda DEAD and going to freaking school, a hero should never associate with people who don't quite fit the status queue! It's blasphemy!

I glanced over at the gaggle of girls that were glowering at Sam and gave them a look that clearly stated 'yeah I'm hangin out with a chick for the first time this school year and she's not you. What are ya gonna do about it, punk?'

At least that was what I was trying to get across, I probably just looked like I had an idiotic crooked smile.

They stopped glaring at my girl fri- I... I mean best friend! - and turn to whisper vile things about the one girl that had broken the barrier I had raised.

Paulina was the first girl to have the lady balls to come up to me.

"Hey Danny!" Paulina said in her buttery voice, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and my friends before school started. Anything to get away from these weirdos!"

"No thanks, Paulina," I stopped walking and turned to her, "I was going to study Chemistry with Sam and Tuck before my test. Besides, they are kinda cool."

"Oh," The latino girl instantly deflated from this but quickly blew herself up again (that ego could not stay down) ," Well maybe I could help you study!"

Haha yeah right! The only thing she would be studying is me!

"You aren't taking chemistry though," I stated, "You're taking bio?"

"You know my classes?!" Paulina jumped up and down, not even paying attention to what I actually said, "I knew that you liked me! You know, you don't have to watch me from afar, ghost boy. I would be more than happy to go out with you!"

"Uhh... I never said that I wante-"

"Oh don't be shy Phantom," Paulina leaned her back against my chest and looked up with batting eyes that slightly resembled a puppy begging for food. I tried to move away but she moved with me, "I know that you like me! Who doesn't?"

"I don't," Sam growled and balled her fists up. I could tell that it was taking all of her will power not to punch the prep in the face.

"No one asked you, freak," Paulina snarled at Sam then turned back to me with that sickly sweet plastic face she had, "So today after school?"

"Look Paulina," I said putting my hands on her shoulders and pushing her away gently, "I am sure you are a great person (yeah right) but I... well I..."

How do I say to a girl that I don't like her and don't want to hang out

"You... you don't like me," Paulina's eyes became three times wider. Huge tears formed on the lower lid as her lip trembled dramatically, "You think I am disgusting and a bitch and you don't want to go out with me!"

"I- I never said that!" I said frantically, yeah sure that is what I feel but I can't say that, "It's just I don't think we would... work out well..."

"YOU HATE ME! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TRIED TO TALK WITH ME AND YOU ALREADY SAY THAT YOU DON'T LIKE ME! YOU KEEP IGNORING ME AND PUSHING ME OFF OF YOU AND YOU WON'T EVEN GIVE ME A SHOT!" everyone's head turned to the wailing girl and the cause of her suffering, which unfortunately was me, "YOU'RE A BIG JERK DANNY PHANTOM!"

"What! No- No I," I started waving my hands trying to calm her down and shut her up. I looked over to my friends, but they shrugged in a way that said 'tough luck dude, this is your battle'. I glared at them and turned back to the mess I was facing. I sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of my nose. I am going to regret this so much.

"Fine, I'll go."

"what?" Paulina said, the tears on her face suddenly and suspiciously gone

"WHAT?!" Sam yelled at the same time, smoke flying out of her ears. The pencil she was holding snapped in half landing at her feet. She grabbed Tucker's arm and stomped into the school. Oh man, I ruined it. I just made my crush mad. How could I be so stupid.

"- And we will then go to the mall and shop for like twenty pairs of shoes and then we'll go to dinner at this fancy cuban restaurant in downtown amity park!" I looked over at Paulina. Apparently she was talking about where we were going to go. wait? fancy restaurant? I have no money to pay for that!

"Um how about we just go to the park or nasty burger instead!" I interrupted quickly. I shall spend as little money as I can on this shallow bitch!

She looked slightly disappointed about the humble date, but then perked up when she realized parks can be romantic, "Okay! How about we walk around in the park! Come on I have different outfits on my phone, You can see which one you want me to wear!"

She pulled me to the picnic tables. Nuh uh! No way was I going to look at stupid dresses that probably looked all the same except 'one was fuchsia and dandelion while the other was magenta and golden sunshine'. She was going to make the ultimate decision with out my input anyway!(I know because my sister does this to me all the time) I phased my hand from her grasp and stopped walking. She looked back at me questioningly.

"I actually need to get my bracelet and I really do need to study for Chem." I said to her as I started walking toward the school, "See you later!"

I fast walked into the building before she could say anything and made my way to the office to receive the ban of my existence. I really wondered when my parental units would stop torturing me like this and proclaim my trustworthiness! I don't want to wear this band.

I then scoured the hallways for my two best friends, one of whom was inexplicably mad at me. I never did find them, but Sam was in my homeroom, so I went early. She happened to be the only one in the room other than Lancer, who was reading his book.

"Hey Sam," I said sheepishly as I sat next to her, "I... I'm really sorry..."

She humphed and looked away. I sighed then looked down. She was hard to crack when she was like this. Then I suddenly had a risky idea, seriously this will either give me a slap in the face or a friend. I stood up then crouched down in front of her desk, giving the biggest and brightest toxic green puppy dog eyes I could give.

"Are you mad at me?" I said tilting my head down slightly.

"Yes," She was trying desperately to avoid my flirting, but I could tell that her hard exterior was failing.

"Come on Sammy," I smiled lightly and touched her nose. She blushed heavily but swatted my hand away lightly and did not back down. That wasn't a slap, so I continued. I heard Lancer put his book down, and could practically hear the raise in his eyebrow, but a spectator could not deter me from making up with Sam.

"Please talk to me," I begged and crossed my arms on her desk.

"You're pathetic," Sam mumbled, trying to stop herself from smiling.

"You know why I said yes," I said to her looking down from her face for the first time in my strange and flirty strategy.

"Yeah... I guess," She huffed, "I'll allow it this once, but that is all!"

"Tt," I stood up, and sat backwards in the desk in front of her, who knew that acting cute would work, "Once is all I can handle."

She laughed at me and it was my turn to blush. She was so beautiful. Why have I not asked her out yet?

**So I skimmed the other parts of my story before writing this. If there are any inconsistencies just tell me. I know that the bracelet thing is probably wrong or something but I don't care enough to really get what I was saying before. Hope you liked this! Please feel free to suggest or review, but remember, NO OC's I don't want anymore! Thank you!**


	9. Hawaiian Shirts and SockMonkey Hat? HAWT

**WOOHOO I GOT THIS OUT BEFORE I SAID I WOULD! WHOSE AWESOME? I know it was a bit smaller than the last chapter but I kinda deleted like five hundred words in this chapter cause I didn't like it. Sorry for all the Paulina bashing, people who like Paulina. This chapter and the next make her seem pretty low in the self respect area. But that's kinda how she seemed in the show, I just expanded and overexajerate. **

**Another slightly out of character thing would probably be Sam and Danny's relationship. In the show they seemed to be a little more awkward when making any sort of contact with eachother. I've kinda decided to make them a little more comfortable with joking around with their feelings and their friendship. Like, I don't think Danny would pull those flirting moves in the last chapter in the show, but in my story they are older(ish) and have moved on from that stage.**

**Sorry if this author's note is bad, its a stream of consiousness and I am not really checking it, even this part, because I really don't have time to write this. Anyways enjoy!**

The rest of the morning went by terribly slow. I kept thinking about Sam though. Well that really isn't that much different than any other day, but lately I have felt like I should tell her how I think of her. I still feel scared about making a move on her though. Not so much for the rejection, because although being rejected would suck, we would still be friends after a few moments of awkwardness. I was more afraid of how others would react, especially the certain sophomores that was a bit coco for cocoa puffs, and seemed to place all their affection towards me.

"OH HONEY" Paulina yelled at the top of her lungs from across the lunch room. I turned to her and saw that she was waving sporadically at the center of her table, "I left a spot for you, Danny Phantom, my boyfriend."

I looked wistfully at my usual table then back at the stupid A-list table and back at my friends. Sam gave me a small nod of approval while Tuck put his thumbs up and mouthed 'good luck, don't die' to me. I smiled nervously at the two before making my way to the dreaded table of inequity.

"Hi Ghost Boy," Paulina squealed and wrapped her arms around my arm, marking me as her territory. I seriously felt like a fire hydrant that all the dogs pee on regularly. The dog walks by and is like 'Oh no she did not just lay down this hydrant as her spot, I must mark it as my own despite the fact that pissing on it really does nothing at all'

"Hi," i said, attempting to remove myself from her clutch, but she held me in a grip so tight it might have cut off my circulation if I had any.

"So you and Paulina," Dash bumped my shoulder like we were best friends or something, he then whispered to me, "That chick is curvy, nice catch, bro."

"Dash," Paulina giggled and hit his forearm slightly, "You are such a pervert!"

The words she said were true but it didn't sound like she actually meant them. I just wondered if she actually thought of him as perverted or not...

"Yeah well," I said, "This is really only the first date, I kinda want us to get to know each other before getting into a-"

"But I know _everything_ about you," She said proudly. I mumbled I doubt it to my self. No one seemed to hear though, "I think that you have to know about me more though. Well, you see, I am the captain of the cheerleader team and..."

She talked for our entire lunch time and then continued as we walked to the gym.

"Hey Danny," Sam walked up to me and said.

"Back off creepy goth, he is mine," hissed Paulina as she clutched me possessively.

"Excuse me, he is not anyone's," Sam crossed her arms, " If anything, he is mine because he is _my_ partner today."

Paulina hissed and backed off, but not until she blew me a kiss and did a flirty wave.

"Man," Sam said putting her hands on her hips, "I feel bad for you."

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck, "You know, I was following her like a puppy, like, half of last year. What the hell did I see in her?"

Sam laughed again, "You're asking me?"

* * *

><p>"I don't even know what to wear for this stupid date,"I complained to Tucker as we walked toward the front office, "I really don't want to wear anything that'll look like I am interested."<p>

"I don't know bro," Tucker said as he whipped out beef jerky from no where, "I'm a dude. Ask Sam."

"Hey Sam!" I called out to Sam as we approached her locker. She shut her door and looked towards us.

"Wazzup?"

"I need to look ugly. Any tips?"

"You look wonderful in everything _darling_!" She clasped her hands together and said in the most sarcastic voice she could handle.

"D'aw thanks schmookems," I said giving her a big bear hug. I could hear the entire girl population sneer, "But seriously, I need to look as unattractive as possible."

"I say you should wear one of those tacky Hawaiian shirts and make sure its like your dad's size," Sam said, placing her hand on her face in concentration, "Then maybe a baggy long sleeve shirt that clashes even more with the shirt. Like an obnoxious orange or something. Even your oh so charming looks will make you look bad."

The three of us laughed loudly for a minute. Just picture her face if I went to her date in that.

"He should wear one of those stupid hats that have, like, a sock monkey on them, or something!" Tucker said. This made the three of us laugh even harder.

"I could wear khaki capris too, that'll turn her on," I said, between laughs.

"Don't forget to wear some nice white socks that come up half way to your knees." Sam laughed

"And some penny loafers. Those are essential!" shouted Tucker

By that time we were all on the floor laughing so hard. A few people tried to ask what we were laughing about but that just made us laugh harder.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHH GHOST BOY!"

The sickly sweet voice of the foul beast charging towards us ripped away our good spirits immediately. She had changed in the bathroom (how she got the clothes here, I'll never know) into an extremely low cut pink blouse that revealed her shoulders and other parts I would rather not talk about. She also changed into a black miniskirt that would probably not allow her to sit down the entire date. She applied even more face paint on until I could hardly recognized her. Paulina wore knee high boots with stiletto heels and about five billion bangles that bounced and clattered every step she took. Actually, everything bounced with every step she took. She looked like one of the girls you see outside of a strip club.

Sam gagged at the desperate girls outfit. I felt the same way but her boobs were oh so distracting, it was taking all my will power not to oggle. Needless to say I was failing. Sam saw my staring and slapped my face. I shook my head and mouthed the word sorry to her before she left.

"I am so excited for our date tonight," Paulina said, playing with the edge of the shirt Sam bought me. I was frozen in place.

_Don'tlookathercleavagedontlookathercleavagedon'tlo okather-_

whoa those are big. Are you sure they aren't fake?

"We need to get you changed out of those school clothes though," Paulina purred as she toyed with the bottom of my hoodie. My face exploded in blushes, she was awfully close to my pants.

"Wh-what's wrong with the clothes I have on?" I gulped and edged away from her.

"They are too... modest," she told me and ripped my hoodie off, I was wearing just a white shirt underneath. She seemed disappointed at my multiple layers. I edged away from her before she could take that off too.

"Okay then," I said grabbing my backpack and holding it between me and her like a barrier, "I'll just get some different clothes and meet you at the park then."

"Nonsense!" She jumped; her entire chest wiggled up and down. Was she even wearing a bra? "I have some clothes in my locker and the just so happen to be your size."

"Are they now?" I chuckled nervously. She nodded and wrapped her body around my arm as she lead me to her locker. I passed a snickering Tucker, to whom I mouthed help me, and a fuming Sam.

I dreaded seeing what she had for me to wear, but it was surprisingly more modest than she let on. It was a muscle shirt that might be a bit too tight and white button up with some dark skinny jeans. The Skinny jeans took forever to put on and were very uncomfortably, namely in the crouch area, but at least she didn't dress me like a stripper. After I changed, Paulina unbuttoned the shirt and rolled the sleeves up half way. We then made our way to the office where they checked my band before taking it off. The office lady gave me a sympathetic look because, honestly, I probably looked like a miserable and defeated puppy being led to its death.

"Carry me," Paulina yelled as she jumped into my arms. I yelped and caught her frantically so I wouldn't drop her. God, holding a girl that had practically no clothes on was uncomfortable. She said in her sexiest voice, "Let's go to the park, ghost boy."

**Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be... Interesting for Danny :] please review if you can**


	10. What not to do on a first date

**Whaaaa I'm updating this? Yeah I felt like I owed you all an update since I've begun another story. I tried writing this chapter a few time but every time I did it was like pulling teeth. oh and I reread this entire story, how can read this with all the typos and grammar issues?! I don't know if this chapter will be better since I kinda wrote it in an hour and proofread two seconds ago but still...**

**anyways this wasn't as funny as I was hoping it to be but it is definitely a solution to Danny's Paulina problem. She probably won't talk to him ever again.**

The flight to the park was painfully slow. She decided to blather on and on about something to do with Star and Kwan going out... Maybe. I think? Okay I couldn't pay attention long enough to even get the general gist of the stupid conversation. All I could think of was how I was going to mess up this date without looking like a complete ass. Maybe I could look up what not to do on dates and do them... Of course, being on my phone during a date is rude

Oh wait. I don't care.

"Hello? Danny Phantom?" Paulina waved her arm in front of my face.

"Wha?" I said, startled out of my thoughts.

"I said what do you think," she huffed, "Were you even listening to me?"

"Ummmmm..." What answer would make my situation look worse? "Yes?"

We looked at each other of a second.

"Then what do you think of Kwan and Star?" She said, acting like I never said anything.

"Uh... I think they... Are great together..." I said slowly.

"Are you really taking Kwan's side in this? Star should break up with him right this second," Paulina said, "Gosh Phantom you are just like all boys sometimes."

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. We had finally made it to the park, I was about to let her down gently but decided to trip and drop her.

"Oops," I said in a monotone, "Sorry."

"For a ghost fighter you really are clumsy," she mumbled quietly for a human to not hear but not quietly enough for me.

"Yeah I'm really a klutz when I'm not flying," I chose to respond to her grumble.

"Haha!" Paulina giggled, sounding extremely fake, "You are _so_ funny."

"It wasn't a joke," I said bluntly. Her giggling faded away nervously into an awkward smile where she looked away for a second. Wow this is actually going really well for me. I decided now was the time to look up tips for wrecking my first date, but I didn't get past unlocking my screen before the Latina girl snatched it away.

" Tsk tsk, It's rude to text during a date," She chided like I was a five year old. She glanced down at the phone and nearly broke it in her grip, "Especially another girl."

On the phone screen was the recent text conversation I had with Sam during my study hall.

"You seem to really like Manson don't you _darling_," Paulina said, acid bubbling from her tone. I took this as an opportunity to start fawning over Sam, which was admittedly not hard for me to do.

"Yeah Sam is my best friend in the whole world," I said with a huge smile, "I've known her for what feels like my whole life... and after life... I guess?"

"Really?" Paulina said, her smile tightening.

"Yeah she's great, you should really talk to her more often, I mean she is really smart and funny and-"

"A _freak_?" Paulina sneered. I glared at her.

"Sam is not a freak, she just isn't afraid to act like herself and to speak her mind!" I said indignantly

"If you love her so much than why don't you go out with her," Paulina started. She threw my phone to the ground (hey that's a smart phone!) and ran off, small skirt barely concealing her private areas. I stared at her running away. She turned back occasionally, hoping I would follow her.

"Wow that was easy," I said to myself.

But I spoke too soon. She huffed and turned around, body parts jiggling in her fast and furious stride.

"You're supposed to follow after me, _idiota_," She said, tears brimming in her eyes. Me and my hero complex had a hard time not comforting the crying girl but I knew what had to be done. I was going to have to say the most insensitive and clueless thing I think I've ever said.

"Why?"

That was when she exploded. She seemed to have lost her ability to speak english and started yelling at me in rapid fire spanish. I had really no idea what she was saying but I thought I heard something about milk one time? Maybe something about... I don't know years? Of course why would she be talking about those things? She's probably insulting me.

"Okay calm down," I said putting my hands up in what was supposed to be a innocent gesture, but I knew would make her even more riled.

"CALMATE? CALMATE?! NO ME DIGAS QUE SE CALMARA! ERES UN CABRON!"

Oh I just thought of the douchiest thing I could possibly say at this moment. Should I say it? It would definitely make her no longer like me but I would be failing my mission of not being an ass hole.

Before I could stop myself I said it, "_God_. someone's PMSing."

That earned me a frustrated muffled scream and a good slap in the face. This time she never came back.

I stared at the bouncy retreating figure for a little while before picking my phone up from the ground, dusting the dirt off of it, and calling Tucker.

"Hey aren't you on your date," Tuck snickered. I could hear Sam laughing as well, I must have been on speaker phone.

"Yeaaaah it didn't go well," I said the biggest understatement of the year.

"Wow what could you have possibly done to drive the swooning phan girl away?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure you want to know," I said, "Anyways I think half of the problem was that I was no longer unobtainable. My various insensitive and jerky comments did seem to help though."

"Acting clueless?" Tucker asked.

"Clueless half the time, just plain mean the other half. I actually feel kinda bad. Maybe I should apologize to her."

"Maybe you should do that tomorrow," Sam said, "We're watching avengers and if you fly over now you just might make it to before the huge fight scene in New York."

"I am so there," I said as I jumped up into the air to fly over.

**Yup there is my chapter. I hope you all like it and all that jazz. i wonder how Paulina will act toward him the next day.**


	11. Sam could you please get off me

**whoa another chapter? I know it's crazy. Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you all like the last chapter. Honestly I don't know what's going on in this chapter, I just kinda wrote for a while then stopped. The chapter mainly touches on a head cannon that I and many others have.**

**I'm kinda procrastinating the final reaction of Paulina. Like should I make her a bitch that hates Danny and tries to bring him down or should she go back to the way it always was just now she views him as a work in progress that she has to change. maybe she could actually have some depth and learn from this experience ... Nah.**

**but I digress. Enjoy.**

"I'm such a jerk," I moaned into one of Sam's fancy pillows.

"You're a real asshole," Sam flipped through the channels on her enormous TV. The Avengers movie ended a little while ago; it was still awesome, in case you were wondering how I liked it.

"I'm surprised you don't care more about what he said to Paulina," Tucker said, pulling his knowing smile that I absolutely loathed.

"Shut up," Sam threw a pillow at his face, "She had it coming. She emotionally and mentally damages every guy she dates. Poor Danny was just trying to fend her off in the only way he could!"

"Uhuh sure," Tucker said, putting the pillow behind his head and leaning back, "You're just happy Danny's not dating Paulina."

"Why should I care about that," Sam said coolly although I could see a faint blush on her face. She then turned to me and said, "I don't enjoy the PMS joke though. Even if it was directed towards that bitch."

"Sorry," I rubbed the back of my neck, "I kinda got carried away."

"Yeah well I'll let it slide. This time," Sam laughed and pushed me slightly. I looked over at her, admiring her joyful face. I always thought she looks most beautiful when she laughs, the way her purple eyes sparkles and a small yet distinguished dimple forms near her glossy and oh so full lips. Her slightly flushed rounded cheeks made my own feel hot. I turned back to the infomercial playing and tried to avoid Tucker's annoying smirk.

Then Sam leaned extremely close to my face.

my shoulders rose and I tried to lean away due to our close proximity. But when I moved away she got closer until she was practically on top of my body. I could feel my entire face redden.

"What?" Damn it, my voice cracked. Be cool, Fenton. Be cool.

"You have freckles," Sam poked the top of my cheek with her black painted fingernail. Tucker tried not to laugh. Needless to say he failed.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat so my voice wouldn't crack again, "So?"

"So. When did you get them," Sam leaned closer, apparently unaware of the little space between us and the fact that her elbow was now digging into my thigh. I was so close I could see the various fibers in her iris that made up the peculiar color of her eyes. My face felt like it could cook an egg.

"I don't know. I've always had freckles," I mumbled.

"HA They're only HAHA noticeable when he's all flustered!" Tucker cracked up, falling over on the couch. Stop laughing at me, Tucker. I swear to god next time I find myself alone with you I will kill you slowly and mercilessly.

"Awwwwww! they're adorable!" Sam cooed; and might I add, she was still two inches from my face. In case you're wondering, she smells like roses. Wow cis it hot in here?

"You make them more noticeable when you get all embarrassed, Danny."

"Yeah yeah I know," I grumbled, "I've heard this enough from my mom and sister. I'm surprised you haven't noticed them before. Especially in my ghost form."

I said the last part under my breath but because of close proximity she could hear it.

"Change," she ordered.

"What?"

"Go ghost. now. I wanna see."

"No- ow ow- okay fine!"

She stopped pinching and pulling at my cheeks and finally stepped back. I sighed slightly and changed into my ghost form, praying to God that I would stop blushing after the light died away. Apparently he didn't answer my prayer because Tucker, who had just recovered, fell back onto the ground in another fit of hysteric chuckles. Sam started giggling, a sound that, admittedly, made this all worthwhile.

"How come I never noticed them before," She said in between giggles, "they freaking glow!"

"Usually when I'm blushing," I said crossing my arms, trying not to smile goofily at the cute noises she made, "But I think they've been getting worse in my ghost form because of all the time I've been spending as Phantom at school. Being a ghost is like freaking sunlight to them or something."

"I guess that makes sense," Tucker said, finally able to speak again, "I mean, since they glow it's probably a concentrated ectoplasmic substance instead of melanin."

"So your ghost half activates more production of whatever ectoplasmic pigment your cute little freckles are made of," Sam said, poking my cheek again, "Interesting."

"Can you please stop messing with my face," I whined, changing back into Fenton.

"Afraid staying ghost will cause you to have more 'cute little freckles'?" Tucker teased.

"No! I'm just taking all the opportunities I can to stay Fenton," I said, not admitting that Tucker was half right, "I'm getting tired of always glowing. It's like I'm a freaking flashlight or something."

Tucker and Sam laughed again then sat back down on the red couch. I took my place once more as well and we half watch whatever was on while talking about the most random stuff.

"Oh! By the way we can't walk to school together tomorrow," Sam said while leaning casually on the frame of her house door. Tucker and I stood a few steps away, getting ready to make the journey home.

"Oh me neither! Sorry bro, we have a chem. lab," Tucker said.

"Man, that sucks. She's making you do crap during your free time?" I said, "Glad I'm in regular instead of honors now. It's okay, I'll just fly to school."

"See ya tomorrow," Sam called while closing the door.

"Bye," we both said. I jumped up into the air, already in ghost form, "wanna ride home?"

"Hmmm... Should I risk the rumors or suffer a long walk in the dark," Tucker said, scratching his chin.

"What rumors," I asked.

"I can see it now," Tucker extended his arms, looking off into the at an imaginary newspaper, "Town hero Danny Phantom: could he be gay?!"

"From me carrying you home?"

"The media doesn't need much to warp a story."

"It's better than," I mimicked his motion, "high school student Tucker Foley: kidnapped by molesters! And I could turn invisible, you know."

"True," Tucker nodded slowly. Then backed up.

"What are you doing," I said suspiciously.

Tucker didn't answer, instead he ran towards me at full speed and jumped. He wrapped his arms and legs around my shoulder and torso. I spun a few times in the air due to the momentum, barely stopping us from falling onto the hard ground

"Dude," I groaned

"Take me away ghost boy," Tucker said, imitating Paulina's voice.

"Either bridal style or I'm just grabbing you by the arm and dragging your ass to your house," I said, turning intangible so that he would fall to the ground.

"Fine," he grumbled, allowing me to pick him up and fly into the sunset.

**As you can see most of this chapter has to do with a new common headcannon that many people have on tumblr: Danny has freckles. And they glow in his ghost form. Which is weird because freckles are concentration of melanin, a blackish grey skin pigment. UV rays basically tell melanocytes to make more of this pigment causing your body to tan, and/or a concentration of melanin to form, making freckles and moles. So what would make Danny's freckles to glow? I decided that it was probably the same thing that makes the white aura around him, just concentrated. Then I wondered what would cause the activation and decided rather than being activated, it would be Danny himself, or more accurately, his powers that cause excess ectoplasm to build up and take the form of freckles.**

**now you all know what I do at 2 in the morning when I need to wake up at 6. Plus mini science lesson.**

**woot.**

**anyways hope you liked it and thanks for reading!**


	12. Where do my clothes even go?

**and here is the next chapter. I know it's really soon but I try to update as often as possible so since This was done now I just decided "what the heck" and post it. i have to say I think this is my favorite chapter. It features one of my favorite characters, Jazz. I really wanted more episodes with Jazz and Danny's relationship, and maybe some further development but alas, you can't always get what you want.**

**enjoy :)**

"I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm late, IM LATE!"

I looked up from my drowsy staring contest with my cereal to see my sister running down the stairs into the kitchen. Today was definitely one of those days where I was having a hard time waking up.

Stifling a yawn I said, "School starts in like forty five minutes. What're you late for?"

"I was going to ask Mrs. Joanna about the paper that's due next week. But by the time I finish breakfast and drive to school, I'll only have about ten minutes to chat with her, and that might not be enough time!" Jazz rambled as she frantically acquired a bowl and spoon, "DARN IT WHERES THE MILK?!"

"Right here," I stifled a laugh and pointed to the milk and cereal right next to my bowl. Jazz slapped her hand into her face rather hard and sat down next to me, aggressively pouring the milk and cereal.

"You know you could just talk to her after school," I said, shoveling the flaky cereal into my mouth at a much more leisurely pace than she was.

She paused in her eating, contemplating my suggestion, "But I have students to tutor today. Including you."

"Wait you're seriously doing that?" I groaned, "I just wanted you to act like my tutor so that I could use you as an excuse for rabid phangirls!"

"Come on Danny. I know you need the extra lessons. You learned practically nothing last year with all the fighting and playing hooky," Jazz said, "Anyways I'm a terrible liar. I probably won't be able to cover for you with out some truth in the lie."

"It's not a lie if you actually do it," I glared, "or a cover story, it's just the truth."

"Exactly," She said. I groaned again.

"But you know, you're my first student today so maybe I could talk to Mrs. Joanna after school and push your appointment after Dash's," she said after a few more bites, " Or maybe I could tutor you both at the same time. One-on-one is practically the same as two-on-one right?"

"You still tutor Dash? I thought you decided he was untutorable?" I said.

"No student is untutorable," Jazz proclaimed, "I just use a lot of football references to teach him."

"There is no way I will have a tutor lesson with Dash. I'll probably distract him anyways," I said, collecting my bowl and placing it into the sink.

"True," she said standing and doing the same, "I guess I'll just tutor you later. But it will be today, you've missed a bunch of sessions already. It's unacceptable."

"Gee can't wait," I said, rolling my eyes, "Can I hitch a ride with you today? Sam and Tuck are doing a lab at school today and the school is cracking down on the 'no flying near the school' policy."

"Sure, you should probably change though," Jazz said, motioning towards my pajama clad human form. With a flash of light, I had changed into my ghost form, already wearing my school clothes.

"You're not going to change out of your pajamas?" Jazz said raising an eye.

"Nah, I'm too lazy today. Anyways it's not like anyone's gonna notice," I shrugged and made my way to the garage, "Do you know how annoying it is, having to change my clothes twice in a row because for some reason I wear different things in each form."

"Sounds weird," Jazz commented.

"How does that even work though?" I said, "where does my clothing go?"

Jazz stopped for a second.

"Oh my god," she said looking at me, "what the heck, where does your clothing go? There must be a scientific explanation for this!"

"Beats me," I said stepping into the car. Jazz got in as well and we drove off.

Really I feel like at least one of us should have thought that me tagging along in Jazz's car was a bad idea. It seems both of us forgot that we aren't siblings to the general public, and that the public likes to make weird conclusions, and that I have terrible luck. Oh, and I also forgot about my terrible date yesterday where there would be consequences in the form of a shallow bitch.

"You're still trying to figure out where my clothes go, aren't you," I said to Jazz after a fairly silent car ride.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, grabbing her heard as she took the keys out of the ignition, "I would understand if it was your old suit and it was, like, melded to your body similar to skin but in both forms you just wear normal fabric! Where does it go?"

"Over the last year I have learned that you should not try to explain these things and just put them into the category of 'weird half ghost stuff'," I said, unbuckling my seatbelt and opening the car door.

And that is when I realized just how bad my idea to go to school with my sister was.

"Are you serious, Danny Phantom," a Hispanic accent said from behind me. My eyes widen and I looked at Jazz, silently pleading her to help. She just looked from me to Paulina, confused.

"Paulina! Hi..." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"You are such an insensitive jerk!" She yelled at me, walking around the cars to stand right in my face.

"I like to think he's more clueless than insensitive," Jazz chuckled slightly, apparently unaware that the tension was also directed towards her. Paulina glared at her for a second causing my sister to shut her mouth. Paulina then directed her glare towards me. If looks could kill both me and Jazz would be full ghosts.

"First you insult me during our date, then you leave without apologizing," Paulina yelled.

"Danny!" Jazz said looking at me with disapproval. I shrunk under both of their gazes.

"THEN you sleep with Jazz, the most boring know-it-all of our school?"

"WHAT!" both me and Jazz said at the same time. We both tried to frantically explain that that is not what happened but Paulina interrupted us.

"Don't try to deny it. You've been caught red handed, "she said putting a hand up, "this is worse than I thought. But seriously? Jazz? That's who you decide to go with?"

" Hey!" Jazz said, mad at Paulina's insults. She sighed and said as calmly as she could, "It isn't like that, I was just-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses," Paulina snapped at Jazz then turned yet again to me, sighing, "Looks like I have much more work ahead of me than I originally thought."

"Wait what?" I said.

"Danny Phantom," Paulina said putting a hand to my face, "I understand. After years of fighting ghosts and saving the town-"

"It's been just one year."

"This is the first time in ages that you could interact with people you age and you forgot what was acceptable-"

"Really it's only been a year and I haven't forgo-"

"-you're going wild right now with the freedom of it all. Your making choices that you shouldn't make, hanging out with people that are uncool-"

"I think my friends are just fine-"

"Phantom," she interrupted me, putting her other hand on my face, "I will stop at nothing to help change you into the super cool gentleman you were always meant to me. You may be rough around the edges but I will make you the sparkling diamond you are meant to be."

I stared into her face for a few seconds, unsure what to say. The only thought going through my mind was 'what the heck is with this chick?' I glanced at Jazz, who stood glued to the spot, mouth agape and trying to figure out what just happened.

Paulina finally let go of my face, clasping her hands together and jumping up and down, "then you will give me a huge sparkly diamond and we'll get married and have babies! I wonder what those babies would be like... Maybe half ghost hybrids or something..."

More 1/4 ghost hybrids but I wisely chose to keep that to myself. Paulina went serious again putting my limp hands into hers.

"I'll wait for you Danny Phantom, I swear," she then walked off, hips swaying dramatically as her high heels clunked on the ground.

"What... Just happened?" Jazz asked, stunned.

"I'm not sure," I said, putting a hand to the bridge of my nose.

* * *

><p>"So what is this new rumor I've been hearing around the school," Sam said, trying to keep her laughter in. I tried to ignore her and continue eating my lunch.<p>

"Ooooo rumors about Danny? Do tell," Tucker smiled and leaned in.

"Hey dipstick. So I hear your rebelling against the natural order of society and life itself. I respect that," Ember said, plunking down next to me and taking a bite of my apple

"I don't know what you all are talking about," I said, trying not to look at any of them.

"What? What's the rumor? Man did someone catch you carrying me home?" Tucker moaned, letting his face fall to the table.

"Gay and incestual. Niiiiice," Ember said laughing.

"Wait incest? What?" Tucker said lifting his head off the table.

Sam laughed saying "There's a rumor going around that he and Jazz are..."

"Fucking," Ember finished her sentence. The ghost stood up once more, taking my apple with her, "But thanks for the info on you and dipstick being a thing though, nerd. Danny's turning into a real player according to the rumors. Sexual relations with Manson, that Latina, your sister, and a guy. You really do know how to get around, babypop."

"I don't know whether to laugh at you or be scared for a new wave of rumors," Tucker said watching Ember go off.

"I was looking forward to eating that apple," I said ignoring all of them.

"Taking the nonreactive approach," Sam said, "good idea, but it won't stop the rumors from coming."

"I'm hoping it'll help them all die down if I just keep saying 'no comment'," I agreed, "apparently vehemently denying a relationship with your sister just makes the rumors worse."

"Hey dude," Dash walked up to my table, "Heard you took Jazz's V-card. Score, man. I've been trying to get with that chick since last year."

It took all of my willpower not to punch him in the face.

* * *

><p>"Danny, Jazz. We need to talk," Mom said while we ate dinner, "While I was inspecting the ghost shields at your school, I couldn't help but hear a... Disturbing rumor."<p>

"She just drove me to school! Everyone is jumping to conclusions!" I whined. Jazz continued to stare at her glowing mash potatoes, seemingly unable to hear what Mom said. Mom ignored what I had to say.

" Having sexual relations with your sister is not just wrong in a moral sense. Think of the genetic harm it would cause any offspring conceived!" Mom said.

"What?! Danny is having sex with Jazz." Dad exclaimed, "He's not even supposed to be having sex with his little girlfriend, Sam."

"Dad, Sam's not my girlfriend," I said desperately.

"And neither should Jazz be your girlfriend, that is just wrong."

"MOM! I'm not dating Jazz that is just gross, it's just a stupid rumor, right Jazz... Jazz?"

Jazz had not looked up from her food this entire time. She them looked up to me, eye twitching slightly.

"Where the hell do your clothes go when you change forms?"

My head hit the table with a thump.

**SERIOUSLY WHERE DOES HIS CLOTHING GO?! I hope you liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. seriously though, it was quite easy to write.**


	13. Let the shipping wars begin

**Yay there won't be another huge hiatus ^_^ i feel like this Chapter isn't nearly as funny as the last one but it's still pretty good. I really couldn't figure out where to cut it off though its a bit longer than most of my chapters but I still had more to write! **

**Anyways I hope you enjoy**

"Did you hear?" Someone said behind me as I took books out of my locker, "Danny Phantom is dating three people at the same time."

"Yeah and I heard one of them is a guy," I heard the fading voices say. I slammed the locker door shut and almost punched it but threw my fists to my side at the last second

"Mr. Phantom," Lancer said behind me. I jumped and nearly punched the overweight teacher in the face. Lancer raised an eyebrow at my excessive flailing.

"Yes?" I said, sighing.

"There is a new ghost student transferring today, and she requested that you would show her around the school," Mr. Lancer said, "report to the front office right now, it's okay if you miss Homeroom and part of your first set."

"Alright."

"And Daniel," Lancer said before I could go, "I know what it's like to be a hormonal teenager."

We were not having this conversation.

"In fact," Lancer said laughing slightly, "I was pretty cool back in the day, just like you."

I doubt that.

"Just don't go too wild, Mr. Phantom. It may not seem like it now, but there will be consequences for your actions," Mr. Lancer put his hand on my shoulder than said, "And I'm only telling you this because you have no adult figure to guide you through this."

Ha! I remembered the hour long lecture I had with my parents last night after dinner, mainly having to do with the genetic defections that incest brings upon offspring. I think I've been guided enough, thank you.

"Okay," I managed to say, backing up so the teachers hand fell off my shoulder, "I'll keep that in mind, thanks Mr. Lancer."

I walked past the hordes of girls and boys whispering gossip about me. Really, did they have no self control? And how could they believe that I was dating like three people at the same time? As I got closer to the front office, someone walked out of the door.

"Dora?" I exclaimed, excited to see my ghost ally and friend. I was surprised to see her wearing clothes that didn't look totally medieval. She wore a blue knee length pleated skirt with and a button up white shirt that stopped just above her elbows. Her usually tight braid was slightly looser and without a head band.

"Sir Phantom," Dora hugged me, "That is the proper way to greet a friend in your customs, correct?"

"Yeah," I hugged back then let go, "so what are you doing here? Don't you have a kingdom to run or whatever."

"Yes, well since you helped restore the flow of time in my country, we have been making great strides in progressing ourselves to modern day," Dora said, playing idly with her necklace, "I decided we should take advantage of the humans' offer to allow ghosts stay in their city and take notes on how society works today. Plus I thought it might be fun!"

"I hope so," I said pleasantly then held my hand out "Well M'lady, shall I show you to your classes?"

"Indeed," Dora laughed and placed her hand into mine. I kissed it like any medieval knight would and showed her to her classes.

Sometimes I honestly forget that I am no longer completely invisible to people. Every one who witnessed my brief conversation with Dora whipped out their phones and texted all two hundred of their closest friends.

And that is how the shipping wars began.

* * *

><p>"QUIET! ORDER ORDER!" Katie yelled and slammed a gavel onto the desk. Today was club meeting day and every Phan girl made sure to come to this imperative meeting. It was the first since their perfect and beautiful Danny Phantom had begun showing sexual tension to anyone other than that bitchy goth girl, Sam.<p>

"I think Jazz and Phantom would make a great couple!" Jackie squealed, "just think of it: the go-by-the-books normal kid is swept off her feet by the exotic and edgy ghost! He'll spice up her life and teach Jazz how to be the individual she claims to be while she'll teach him the consequences of being such a loose cannon! They complement each other so well."

"NO! Tucker and Danny would be so CA-UTE~ together," Molly said jumping up and down, "Think of the nerdy technobabble Tucker would say while Danny just watched him lovingly, not understanding a word that the geek said. Plus, gay love is so cute!"

"But none of these people have committed to adoring him in our club! He should be with someone who knows how perfect he is like we do!" Star said, "Paulina is the founder of this club, if anyone deserves Danny after years of loving him, it would be Paulina!"

"Did you see him with that new ghost, Dora. they have history together and they are the same species," Jane pushed Katie out of the way and showed everyone a picture of Danny kissing Dora's hand, "LOOK AT THIS! IT'S SO CUTE!"

Katie pushed Jane to the ground and slammed the gavel down into the the desk, "SHUT THE FUCK UP EVERYONE! WHAT HAPPENED TO US EACH WANTING DANNY PHANTOM FOR OURSELVES?!"

"We want our perfect little ghost to be happy more than anything," Molly sighed with a smile on her face.

"He's made it pretty obvious that he's not gonna give any of us the time of day," Jane said, dusting off her clothes with a glare to the Vice President, "So we should just focus on the ones that he does want to go out with."

"Like me," Paulina strutted into the room with a sexy smile on her face, "he's been on a date with me."

"And how did that go?" Katie scoffed. Paulina frowned at her and flipped her off.

"Just face it, girls. Danny Phantom and I are gonna get married," Paulina said.

"NO TUCKER AND DANNY ARE GOING TO MOVE TO SOME PLACE THAT GAY MARRIAGE IS LEGAL LIKE CALIFORNIA OR SOMETHING AND MAKE GAY LOVE WITH EACH OTHER," Molly screamed.

"NO DORA AND DANNY ARE GOING TO THE GHOST ZONE TO HAVE CUTE GHOST BABIES," Jane pulled at Molly's blonde hair.

"IF ANYONE IS HAVING BABIES WITH DANNY IT WILL BE JAZZ AND THEY WILL HAVE LITTLE HYBRID GHOST HUMAN BABIES!" Jackie scratched at Jane's dark skin.

"OBVIOUSLY DANNY LOVES ME," before Paulina could attack Jackie, the door slammed open.

"GIRLS!" Lancer yelled at the Phans, "I can hear you all from the teacher's lounge. What could possibly rile you up so much?"

"We are deciding who should date Danny Phantom. Jazz, Dora, Tucker, or Paulina, "Jackie said from her position on top of Jane.

"I think Daniel should make that decisions for himself," Lancer said, " Anyways, he's cant be younger than fourteen, he can make that decision for himself. He knows what's best for himself."

"Have you ever seen a teenage boy?" Molly deadpanned.

"Touché," Lancer said after a moment, "But that doesn't mean you know better than him. It's his own choice to make."

"Of course we know what's like best for him," Star said, "We know everything about him!"

"You know more than the general public, I'll give you that," Lancer commented, "but please girls, keep the volume to a dull roar, and stop attacking each other."

And with that the teacher left.

"He's right, we need to do this civilly," Paulina said, glaring at each of the girls not on her side, "I propose a vote."

With the vote counted, each ship had a total of 12 votes. They tried doing a three minute debate but no girl had changed their vote afterward.

"Ugh, this isn't working," Katie pulled at her hair, "None of us are going to change our mind."

"How about we broaden the vote then," Jane suggested, "include the entire school population. If most of the a school is on one side, then he's sure to go out with that girl... Or boy."

"No! A lot of the school is homophobic," Molly cried.

"Actually that's a good idea..." Katie said, "we start the campaigning tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>"What on earth...?" I said, stunned at the grand display happening outside of the school the next day. All the girls in the Phan club were talking in megaphones, chanting various 'ships' and 'OTPs'<p>

"Is this a normal habit of today's society," floating down to the ground next to me, I flew to school with her since Tucker and Sam had yet another lab this morning, "what strange behaviors!"

"-WAS HIS FIRST SUPPORTER! SHE KNEW HIS PURE HEART BEFORE ANY OF THE TOWN-" Star shouted into a girl's ear while shoving the picket sign in front of her face.

"- THE SAME SPECIES AND THEY HAVE CLEARLY SHOWN THEY LOVE EACH OTHER-" a girl named Jane threw flyers with me kissing Dora's hand at three guys, causing one to trip.

"Oh my," Dora said, putting a hand to her mouth, "they seemed to have jumped to conclusions."

"Yeah, they do that," I rolled my eyes.

"-GAY LOVE-" a girl in my math class, I think Molly fell to the floor, over exhausted after her constant preaching

"-LOSER AND THE COOL GUY! OPPOSITES ATRACT-" Some girl I had barely seen ever threw a lovers psychology book at a teens head, causing the poor guy to pass out via concussion.

"Perhaps you should go inside the school, Dora?" I suggested to my friend, predicting that this situation would get ugly soon. She nodded and tried to avoid the barrage of girls asking questions to her.

I walked up to one of the girls holding a megaphone, "could I borrow this please?"

"You can borrow anything from me, Danny Phantom!" I could practically see the cartoon hearts in her eyes.

"... Thanks?" I turned away from her and tried to get the rest of the girls attention, "Um... Hello? Ladies? GIRLS!"

The Phan girls stopped shouting and throwing propaganda at the poor students trying to walk into the school and turned to me.

"...What are you even doing?" I said, surprised to get their attention. All of them tried to explain at the same time. The girl I took the megaphone from took it back and started yelling through it as well, even though she was literally an inch away from me. After a few seconds of incomprehensible shouting and squealing they all turned to each other and started fighting. It turned into an all out war.

Now I would like to think of myself as a fairly patient person due to all the crap I've had to deal with over the years. I mean I went years without blowing up at my parent's whenever they would throw something deadly into my face. I would politely decline my mother's radioactive hot dogs with out upsetting her or asking if she was crazy for trying to poison her own children. I've put up with the town calling me terrible names during the beginning of my ghost hunting days, one of those names including inviso-bill (god, I'm a punny guy but that's just ridiculous!)

But, as seen whenever the holidays role around and when I snapped at my sister that one time, when my incredibly long fuse burns out... Well I do some things I'm not proud of...

"Would you all just SHUT UP!" I yelled, my voice getting to Ghostly Wail volumes. The window next to me broke, but beside lowering my voice slightly, I didn't stop. The girls, any poor soul trying to get into the building, and Mr. Lancer, who was on the other side of the window, looked at me in shock.

"It's not for you bitches to decide who I want to hang out with or go on dates with or do anything with," I continued to yell, " Paulina forced me to go on a date, I'D NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS DATE SOMEONE THAT MEAN AND MANIPULATIVE! Dora and I are just friends, her country is all medieval and what not so I was just being polite STOP READING INTO THINGS! And Tucker, I'M STRAIGHT HE'S JUST MY FRIEND! Oh and Jazz... Just no. Ugh so gross,"

I shook the disgusting pictures out of my mind and looked at the girls fiercely again,"NONE OF YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME, YOU ARE CREEPY AS HELL WITH YOU'RE STALKING! MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!"

Ending my rant, I stomped by the shocked people, snatched the stupid damn bracelet from the front office and stalked to my locker. Every person I passed by shivered, averting their gaze from my furious toxic eyes. I ripped my locker, hinges whining at the sheer force, and began stuffing books into my backpack rather harshly, cursing under my breath when the seam of my back broke a bit.

"Looks like someone is being a gwumpy pants," a feminine voice said behind me in a baby voice.

"Fuck off," I glared at my best friend then turned back to my locker.

"Whoa, this is almost as bad as Christmas time," Sam smiled, despite my glare, "I don't think that bracelet's working on you, you're making it snow in the hallways."

I finally noticed the small flakes of snow drifting around, landing in everyone's hair. That seemed to snap me out of my mood. I concentrated on keeping my ice powers in check

"I need to go out and blow crap up, that'll make me feel better," I sighed, ruffling my hair, "sorry for snapping at you."

"It's okay, I understand how it is. Sometimes those preps just make me wanna swear at the world as well," Sam leaned on the locker next to mine, but gasped immediately pulled away once she touched the layer of frost on the locker.

"Sorry," I said again, "Oh man, I'm in so much trouble, I broke a window."

"No way, " Sam laughed, "I was wondering if a Phan girl did that. Which, by the way, the teachers are scolding them right now. Looks like you'll have detention with them."

I groaned loudly, "Anything but that."

"DANIEL PHANTOM!" Mr. Lancer's voice yelled from his opened door.

"Looks like the shock wore off, good luck Danny."

"I'll need it," I said miserably.

**yes Danny finally snaps at the girls! About time too, might I say. But as Lancer said, there will be consequences for his actions. **

**I was trying to figure out which ghost chick I would have the phans ship with Danny, it was either Ember or Dora and Dora ultimately won, though I would like to see Ember's reaction to being paired off with the 'Dipstick'. Maybe for a later chapter ;)**

**Next chapter will most likely have lancer yelling, girls gawking during detention, and hopefully a lot more cannon ghosts! I really need to include those guys more but I can never think of a good idea that involves them!**

**edit: sorry I forgot to put in the line breaks!**


	14. I'm on a roll!

**this seems to be becoming a pattern, I post a few chapters consecutively then ignore it for a while. Sorry about that, but I post almost right after I finish writing and the inspiration seems to come in bulk.**

**anyways this chapter made a complete one eighty. Like I was supposed to be writing about Ember and Kitty but then BAM my fingers decided differently. **

**But yeah, I hope you enjoy!**

Here I was. Stuck in detention. On a Friday morning before school starts. With every. Single. Phan girl. Watching me. I couldn't even glare at them to stop because every time I did, Lancer would point a stupid thermos at me.

The fact that the bracelet didn't seem to work on me did not go unnoticed by the school. When Mr. Lancer gave me a detention he slipped on the small layer of ice I had created on the ground so that made him not to happy with me. And if I hadn't have broken that window, I would have probably been allowed to take the bracelet off for good when they learned it didn't totally work. But now, in addition to wearing the stupid band, since it does have at least some effect on me (more of a nuisance that any good really but I digress), every one of my teachers will have to carry a ghost weapon.

"Danny's so passionate about his mistresses," I heard a girl whisper behind me.

"I know, I wish he could love and protect me as much as he does them."

"Maybe one day, one of his lovers will be able to cool that temper he has."

"And they'll probably do it in a super cute way! Like after calming down his outburst, Danny Phantom will start sobbing into their arms repeating 'I'm sorry!' to them in broken hiccups!"

The toe squealed quietly. Great, now they're making fanfiction about me. Pretty crappy fanfiction too.

"And then the lover, barely able to speak herself... Or himself... will whisper sweet nothing into his ear!"

"So cute!"

"And once he finally calms down, they'll kiss! Slowly at first until it becomes more passionate and-"

I whipped my head around and gave my most murderous glare I could. Both girls squeaked and jumped in their seat.

" Mr. Phantom," Lancer said. I turned around to see the Fenton thermos charged up and pointed at me.

"Sorry Mr. Lancer," I grumbled. This detention couldn't possibly get any worse!

Why do I still say things like that?

"And girls, please stop whispering," Lancer said, still pointing the charged thermos at my head, "This is detention not social-"

He accidentally pushed the button on the thermos.

After a bright flash and the horrible feeling of being simultaneously flushed and stuffed into a toilet, I was trapped into the dumb thermos.

"Daniel!" I heard the muffled sound of my old teacher cry out, "are you alright?"

Oh, I'm fine. Just kinda stuffed down to the size of a thermos despite having the same amount of volume and mass. And yes, of course I can tell you wether I'm alright enough because clearly I have enough room to breath in this damn thing!

Now, my parents changed the design of the thermos when my dad accidentally switched the setting from capture to release (or as it said on the thermos: 'suck and blow' *facepalm*). They made multiple versions that are harder for people to accidentally change the setting. Some of them are much harder.

"How do I get him out?" Lancer panicked, shaking the thermos and pressing the button over and over again. You know, I may be unable to talk but I can still feel you moving the thermos! Also, in case you were wondering, every time you pressed the capture button, I get compacted further until you release the button! I can already feel this time being worse than when Jazz sucked me in one of these things.

"Uh... You girls stay here, I'm going to get the Fenton's. They're probably still tweaking one of the ghost shields here," Lancer slammed the thermos down on some kind of desk, leaving me vulnerable with the vultures.

There was a moment of silence before all hell broke loose.

"NO HES MINE, I GET TO HOLD ONTO HIM TILL LANCER ARRIVES BECAUSE HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" I heard Paulina yell close as she most likely tugged it from someone else clutches.

"YOU'VE HAD YOUR TURN WITH PHANTOM NOW IT'S MY TURN," Katie yelled back, I heard cries about hair and rips of clothing happening outside. A few times the girls dropped the thermos, causing the impact to jolt my already squished body.

"GIVE HIM TO ME"

"NO"

"BACK OFF"

"NEVER"

As I was being tugged between girls, both seemed to have lost grip on the thermos, flinging it what felt to be a very substantial distance. Then I heard the distinct sound of glass shattering and felt myself crash to the ground and start spinning. The girls' cries seemed to get farther away as I felt the thermos keep rolling and rolling... And rolling

Oh God, I'm going to be sick.

* * *

><p>"Oh shit," Katie pulled at her flawless brown hair, "we threw Danny Phantom out the window."<p>

"I think you mean you threw him out the window," Paulina said, watching the thermos roll on the sidewalk and down the stairs. The girls sincerely hoped their favorite ghost couldn't feel in there.

"It was Jackie that let go so suddenly! It caught me off guard," Katie said, crossing her arms.

"Wow that thermos can roll a really long way," Jane commented as the thermos went onto the streets, increasing speed as it started going down hill.

"Maybe one of us should get it."

The girls stood in silence as the thermos disappeared on the horizon.

"WHERES THE THERMOS!" Maddie yelled in a panicked voice as she bursted into the room.

"IT WAS KATIES FAULT!"

"NO IT WAS JACKIES!"

"DONT BLAME ME FOR YOUR MISTAKES!"

"GIRLS!" Lancer shouted, the phans became silent, "will one of you tell me where the thermos is?"

All of the girls pointed out the broken window.

"DANNY!" Maddie yelled as she hopped out the window, causing more glass to fall, and sprinted after the thermos. A few minutes she came back, cradling the thermos with the ghost boy inside.

"Jack what did you do to this thermos? Where is the reverse button?" Maddie growled at her husband

"Oh! So I wouldn't accidentally change the setting, I placed it under that plate here," Jack pointed to the metal plating on the thermos that had a screw keeping it on.

"You mean to say you can only change settings if you have a screwdriver?!" Maddie yelled, her eye twitching slightly. Jack out his hand up to try and calm her.

"There's wood workshop a few doors down," Lancer suggested quietly. Maddie growled at the teacher who caused this mess and stalked out of the room.

"TO THE WORKSHOP!" Jack exclaimed and ran out of the room.

After a moment Lancer turned to the girls, "You're getting another weeks worth detention."

The students groaned.

* * *

><p>"Where's Danny?" Tucker said to Sam as they stood near their lockers.<p>

"He said he had morning dentition because of the window he broke," Sam said, placing books into her locker.

"Haha! That sucks for him," Tucker laughed. He was about to say something else when Lancer burst out of his classroom, looking frantically in every direction before running down the hall. Sam and Tucker watched before turning back to each other.

"So have you played the new slender man game?" Sam said, blowing a bubble from her gum casually. There was a crash inside the detention hall.

"Um. Of course. That was freaky man!"

Mr. And Mrs. Fenton ran down the hallway followed by Lancer. The two teens could hear Mrs. Fenton yell for a bit, another crash and then the room was filled with silence.

"Yeah, I tried to get Danny to play it but he said he was 'busy'," Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"Haha! For a ghost, he's a real scaredy cat!"

Mrs. Fenton kicked the door down while cradling the Fenton Thermos. She stomped down the hallway, Mr. Fenton following and yelling 'TO THE WORKSHOP!'

"...I feel like something is going on without us," Sam stated once Mr. And Mrs. Fenton slammed the door to the wood workshop.

"Do you think it has to do with Danny?" Tucker asked.

"Most definitely."

* * *

><p>"If you keep laughing, I'm gonna puke on you," I said to Tucker, "I'm still really nauseas."<p>

The three of us were sitting in Tucker's Homeroom a few minutes before the would bell ring. Lancer had the mercy to let me out of detention a half an hour before it ended, seeing as he was partially responsible for my 'joyride'.

"You have to admit it's at least kinda funny," Tucker laughed, "You, in the thermos, just rolling and rolling and roll- OW! dude that hurt!"

Tucker rubbed the spot I just punched on his arm. I placed my hand back onto the desk, almost falling from the momentum of my punch. I still had not found my sense of balance after getting out of the thermos. At least I was no longer throwing up though.

"And so did being in the thermos while it was smashing into glass, the street, and everything. Single. Freakin. Rock it could possible roll on," I growled and almost fell over once again.

"Are you sure you should be at school today," Sam said, after placing a hand on my shoulder to steady me, "You still look pretty out of it."

"Can't miss. I have a test today in English and Ms. Angel said that she was making it fill in the blank for anyone who misses today."

"Yeah but your still swaying after like twenty minutes," Sam said, eyes furrowing, giving me that cute worried expression she has.

"Yeah how long is dizziness supposed to last?" I said, trying to ignore the black spots still in my peripheral vision, "I feel like this has been way to long..."

"That's it, I'm taking you to the nurse. Your par- I mean Mr. And Mrs. Fenton are already here so you should able to get a ride to your... Apartment," Sam said, looking over at the group of students that, luckily, did not take notice of Sam's almost slip pulled me out of my chair but my knees buckled right away, causing my already bruised body to crash to the ground.

"I have to stay though, Sam," I groaned, leaning on the desk so that I could have an anchor against all this spinning

But you can't even stand up," Sam growled, stomping towards the door.

"Where're you going," Tucker called after Sam.

"I'm talking to Ms. Angel, then I'm bringing you to the nurse, then I'm gonna get the Fenton's to take you home," Sam shouted, leaving the room.

"You two need to get together like now," Tucker said, playing on his PDA, "the UST is choking me right now."

"Can we not talk about this right now," I said, closing my eyes and leaning my head on the chair

"Lovebirds," Tucker said in a sing song voice

"Shut up," I said in the same tune.

**yeah I really was not sure when to stop with this chapter and actually a lot of the chapter was cut out because it was kinda getting dull, i.e. Lancer giving detention, Danny leaving the thermos (though it could have been filled with parental fluff, it seemed awkward when I wrote), and Ms. Angel letting Danny take the actual test on the make up day.**

**Oh and I've been meaning to say this for a while, thank you every one for your reviews, I always enjoy every word you guys write and you don't know how much it makes my day. **

**If you want to give me any constructive criticism, feel free. I know there is a lot I could do to improve my story and people who have given me advice in the past have really helped me.**

**and finally, I always try to at least say thanks to every person who reviews, but I might have missed you and if I did, I'm real sorry and I appreciate your feedback! **


	15. A new member to the harem of sluts

**yay next chapter! Okay I apologize in advance, this is a dirtier chapter. Sorry bout that, I'll probably try to keep it closer to K+ than to T after this but this chapter is definitely T. Also this chapter took a few turns that I wasn't expecting that I might not like... Not really sure yet, I may edit this chapter at a later date and tweak a few things. But I feel like I've kept you waiting long enough so here you are! **

**Anyways, I still hope you enjoy**

"Did you hear? Danny Phantom was trapped in the thermos this morning."

"Aw, that poor ghost! No wonder he's not here today."

"Ember are you even listening to me?" Kitty said to Ember as the pop singer growled at the girls sitting at table next to theirs

"That dipstick," Ember said, "he's stealing all the attention away from me."

"He's stealing it from me and Johnny too. No one cares when we break up, it's all about Phantom's 'love pentagon'," Kitty said, then muttered, "You don't even care about me and Johnny."

"Oh I'm fine when they talk about that love crap since it makes Babypop squirm, but now all they're talking about is how 'strong and uncontrollable' he is because he broke a stinkin window and how it's so sad that he was trapped in a thermos," Ember punched the table, "we've been stuck in that stupid thing and no one pities us!"

"Well we were trying to erase all men and rule the town," Kitty sighed, taking a bite out of her salad, "remember, our boyfriends were being jerks _kinda like Johnny right now._"

"Everything is about 'the great hero, Danny Phantom'. So he saved the town a few times, big whoop. Can he play the guitar or sing?" Ember thought for a moment, "Actually I have no idea if he can sing, he definitely has the lung capacity for it..."

"Okay now you're just ignoring me," The teenaged ghost said, rolling her eyes. Too caught up in her rant, Ember continued to complain until the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch

"See ya, Kitty," Ember stood and walked to her next class. Kitty sighed dramatically.

"If it's attention you want," Kitty smiled evilly, "It's attention you'll get."

* * *

><p>"Hey, playa!" Dash patted me on the back rather intensely as we passed in the hallway, "Nice catch, dude. Let me tell you, she'll be real feisty, if you know what I mean."<p>

"Wait what?" I turned around but the jock seemed to have already left.

"OMG they'll be so ca-ute together!" A nameless Phan girl walked by me while talking to the ghost girl Eve, "Maybe Danny could join her band or something as the vocals, he definitely has the lung capacity."

"What are you talking about?" I called to them as I caught up. I covered my ears from the shrill shriek of the girl. Eve opened her mouth to answer my question but the other girl continued to squeal. Finally the ghost smacked her friend and glared, silencing the love struck student.

"We're talking about you and Ember," Eve said, blushing slightly as she always did when she talked to me.

"Me and Ember? Oh god, don't tell me..."

"There's a rumor that you two made, and these are Kitty's words not mine, 'Sweet love under the soft neon lights of your p-' I mean 'the Fenton's op center'," Eve said looking away from me. I stared at her, jaw slacked, until I could find my voice once more.

"Bu- but Kitty... Ember..." I said still unable to figure out what to say about that, "Ember has a boyfriend and Kitty should know that."

"Wait, Ember has a boyfriend?" The Phan girl said.

"Yeah, it's Skulker," Eve said, "I'd be extra careful, Danny. Skulker already likes to... Well, hunt you."

"Ew why would he do that?" The girl said.

"No reason!" I said rather hastily, I then cleared my throat and continued, "Anyways, it's not like Skulker will ever find out. He has a job on the other side of town."

"GHOOOOOOOST BOY!"

"Crap."

Probably a ton of metal slammed into me, phasing through the entire building until I fell out on the other side of the school, under Skulker and his gigantic gun. I attempted to take the bracelet on my arm off but Skulker stabbed his blade in the ground next to my arm before I could move much.

"You," Skulker growled, "You touched MY girlfriend!"

"Now Skulker," I swallowed nervously, "let's not be hasty here."

"She's _mine_, welp," Skulker said rather possessively then leaned closer to me, "And soon I will have you, AS MY TROPHY!"

"Excuse me," a voice said behind us, "I'm _yours_? As in, I'm your fucking property or _trophy_ like the dipstick?"

The hunter ghost stopped the blade about an inch away from my face and turned to his pissed off girlfriend. She was tapping her tight jeans impatiently while giving him a glare I hope I won't ever receive. Skulker smiled at her nervously and got off of me. I sat up, placing a hand on my rather fast (at least for me) beating heart.

"Hello... Sweetie," Skulker said, "You know that's not what I meant-"

"Yeah sure it isn't."

"Wait, I should be the one mad at you! You cheated on me!"

"What?" Ember said shifting slightly, "I... I would never."

"See! You're lying!" Skulker yelled pointing at her, "I can tell these things."

"But wait a minute," I said, "I didn't-"

"LIAR"

"Wait. you think I had an affair with the dipstick?" Ember said, laughing loudly, "why would I ever-"

"You call him Babypop."

"That's a demeaning nickname, idiot," Ember said laughing even harder, "Seriously?! Me and Phantom? Where do you get this bullshit?"

"It's all around the town," Skulker said

"Wait," Ember stopped laughing, "You mean, I'm the next... Of Phantom's fucking harem of sluts?"

We all looked at each other for a second. Skulker absconded, leaving me alone with the shaking mad ghost girl.

"Well..."I said standing up, "I think it's about time I go to class..."

I tried to make a beeline through the wall but forgot I was wearing the inhibitor and instead got a bloody nose. I turned around to get a guitar slammed onto my neck

"YOU FUCKING SET THIS RIGHT DUMB ASS!" Ember yelled into my face at nearly ghostly wail volumes. Ember continued to slam me into the wall while yelling until the wall finally broke. And we just fixed that window next to us!

We both fell through the me-sized hole into Mr. Lancer's English class. She had fallen on a rather... Sensitive place for boys while both legs fell on either side of of me. When she sat up, she sort of... Straddled me...

"MIDSUMMER NIGHT'S DREAM PEOPLE!" Lancer yelled aghast at what he saw. Some of the freshmen in his class gasped and blushed at our position while the rest snickered pervertedly. I groaned rather high pitched and tried to clutch my damaged... Area... but there were curvy hips in the way.

"DO THIS KIND OF ACTS ON YOUR OWN TIME!" Lancer yelled. That seemed to knock Ember out of her trance. She gasped, slapped me, then finally got off. I groaned again and tried not to clutch my crotch as I got up as well.

"DETENTION, SUSPENSION, GET OUT OF MY CLASS," Lancer yelled, face comically red. Both of us ran out of the class before he could throw a book at us or something.

"Everyone thinks that..." Ember said, much calmer now as her eyes grew in horror

"Welcome to my world," I sighed, and pinched my nose miserably, "I hope this isn't broken..."

"That's what you get," Kitty said, suddenly becoming visible next to us, "you shoulda paid attention to your friend when she's talking to you."

The teen ghost cackled the flew up throughout the roof, apparently playing hooky today. Does anyone wear their freaking wristband? Both Ember and I looked at the ceiling.

"I'll hold her while you stick her in that thermos of yours?" Ember said. I took off my bracelet, who cares if I got into more trouble.

"Deal," I said, flying with my temporary ally to the woman who started this all, "so did you really... You know, have an affair?"

Ember punched me in the arm, "None of your beeswax. It sucked anyways, totally not worth it."

"It was Dash, wasn't it?"

"Shut up."

"Ow, Fine."

**So yeah if you don't like the humor of this chapter I probably wont have anything nearly as bad in the future chapters. I also think I'm gonna lay off adding any more members to Danny's "Harem of Sluts" And really let that die down a bit before bringing it back. It was actually supposed to conclude in the last chapter but I had another idea. **

**I'm thinking next I will put some action in this story, and maybe more samxdanny stuff since that what this story's kinda supposed to be... Idk like I've said before, I make this up as I go.**


End file.
